Blindsided
by Tauna Petit-Strawn
Summary: Summary in first chapter. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

I do NOT own The Big Valley or any of the original Barkley characters.

***I've wanted to do a story on Audra for a LONG time, but never had any ideas. I finally got a 'what if' off The Young Marauders. Basically, what if Audra had been so upset that, instead of going back across the river, she'd ridden off instead, meaning to go back home later. BUT…yeah, I know, one little word that make a BIG difference. Also, I realize Audra didn't have her crop when she was on her horse, but she does now. I also used the name of her horse from another episode, that of 'Ladino'.**

**Blind Sided**

**Chapter One**

Audra looked at Jarrod and Nick waiting for her on the other side of the river. A part of her was angry, but most of her was just flat out upset. To the horror of her brothers, Audra turned Ladino around and rode away. "Audra!" Nick bellowed louder than he ever had. His voice rang through the air and, for a moment, Audra thought about turning back. After all, there was anguish in Nick's voice.

"Sorry, Nick, I have to ride for a bit." Audra spoke softly, to no one but herself, as she continued riding hard.

"She hates me." Nick made the simple statement with a look of someone in great pain.

Jarrod shook his head. "No, you told her the truth. She hates the fact that we were right, and she was wrong. Give her time. She's a bit hot tempered and stubborn like someone else I know," he said as he gave Nick a slight smile, "she's hurting right now. Give her time; she'll be back." She always came back after she'd ridden for awhile.

"I know," Nick said as his shoulders slumped slightly, "I just wish we could have been wrong." For the sake of his sister, he really could have lived with being mistaken.

While her brothers rode back towards home, Audra rode every which way she could think of, burning off the anger and hurt she had inside of her. Why was it every time she met a man she thought she could find happiness with, they turned out to be such disappointments?

From where they stood, the two strangers could see the young woman ride towards the wooded area they, themselves, were hidden in. Both men stiffened when they saw a couple of men off in the distance start their horses in the same direction. They recognized the riders and knew full well what they'd do if the caught up with the young woman, at least what their reputation said they'd do. "Good grief," the older of the two gentleman muttered; he didn't need this. However, he couldn't just stand by and let anything happen to her.

So occupied with her thoughts was she that Audra didn't see him until it was too late. A barrel-chested man, standing approximately five feet ten inches, with short brown curly hair, reached up and grabbed Ladino's reins out of her hands.

"What do you think you're doing?" Audra yelled, infuriated that anyone would have the nerve to do such a thing. She went for her crop only to find that too out of her hands.

She was horrified when another man stepped out from behind some trees; he was tall, thin and ugly. She didn't like the way he was looking at her. "Who do we have here?" The man's voice was as thick as molasses and his voice was as sour as a lemon. The look in his eyes made Audra sick to her stomach.

The barrel-chested man shocked Audra when he barked at the other fellow, "She's with me; back off!" He spoke as one with authority, and the other man obeyed.

"Now off yer horse!" The stranger looked up at her with steel in his eyes. If it weren't for the fact that the other man was still looking at her as if to say 'once you're not with him, I'll get you', she'd have tried to get away. As it was, she sensed the only hope she had was to stick close to the barrel-chested stranger. She did as she was told.

"Wise move," the gentleman mouthed to her and smiled as he handed her back her crop. Audra was shocked. Surely the man knew if she had a weapon of any sort, she'd try using it sooner or later. "Come on." The stranger stepped aside and motioned for her to walk ahead of him. "You take the lead, Jack, and hurry it up. Those men who were followin' her won't be that far behind!" Audra's eyes widened in shock; she didn't know anyone had been following her!

"Yes, Brigham." Jack took the lead and started down the path they were on. With Jack in front of her and the man he'd called Brigham behind her, Audra said nothing as she found the three of them heading up the trail to a cabin that was looked to be deserted.

Once inside, Brigham opened one of the bedroom doors and nodded towards the room. "You can rest in there, princess." Audra bristled inside; not only did she not appreciate the man calling her princess, she was afraid of what he may intend to do later. Once again, it was her fear of the other man that got her to listen to the one called Brigham.

Jack waited until Brigham had shut the door, and sat down before he let into his partner. "Just because I didn't believe you when you said you wouldn't let me fix you up with someone, because you already had somebody, didn't mean you had to send for her. How did you let her know we'd be here in the area anyway?" He would have asked other questions, but that part he didn't like; then again, he didn't know why it surprised him. Brigham had been around the block more than once and had more connections than he, Jack, could shake a stick at.

"As if I'd tell anyone that," Brigham glared at his partner; he couldn't believe Jack had asked him such a question. After seven years, the man should know better.

Jack shook his head. "We're here to do a job; we can't have her around distracting us." He'd seen enough to know he wasn't mistaken when he made that statement.

Jack was stunned when Brigham stood back up and answered, "She won't be distractin' us." Brigham headed for the bedroom. "She'll be helpin' us." She had to or their job was blown before it started.


	2. Chapter Two

I do NOT own The Big Valley or any of the original Barkley characters. Thanks to my Beta Reader, though all mistakes are my own.

**Blind Sided**

**Chapter Two**

Nick was standing outside the front door watching the sunset. He was growing more anxious by the minute; where was his sister? He turned his head when he heard more than one footstep behind him. Sure enough, his mother and brothers had all joined him. "She's never been gone this long!" The guilt Nick felt for having driven his sister away in the first place could be heard in his voice.

"It's not your fault. It's not anyone's fault." Victoria was quick to do what she could to reassure her middle son of that fact. "While I _know_ something is not right, I also _know _whatever it is should not be laid at your feet."

He heard the words, but his heart ignored them. If only he'd had a chance to break the news to Audra some other way she'd be home with them. Instead, she was out there somewhere, but where? "If she's not back by morning," Jarrod spoke up, "we can start looking for her." He wanted to start that moment but it was fast growing dark.

"I'm starting now." Nick started to walk away only to be blocked by his mother. He knew he was in trouble the moment he looked into her angry eyes and saw her doubled up fists on her hips.

"Nicolas Jonathon Barkley!" Victoria planted her feet and shot him one of her '_Don't you dare ignore me'_ looks. "It's going to be dark within a half hour; you won't be able to see a thing!" She choked a bit as she fought the tears that wanted to come, "You'll get what little sleep will come and start looking first thing in the morning, as we all will!" She wasn't about to just sit home and wait for them to find her only daughter, as it was that 'little sleep' she'd mentioned was something she'd be lucky to get, if she got any.

For a moment, it looked as if Nick was going to ignore his mother, but finally his shoulders relaxed slightly. He didn't like it, but he knew she was right. Searching for Audra in the dark would be a waste of time, even if he wanted it to be different. "Yes, Mother." He turned around and went back inside without another word.

Only when Nick and Heath had disappeared into the house did Victoria look at Jarrod. "She's in trouble and she's not. I know that sounds crazy, but I can feel it in here." She pointed to her heart. The mixed up feeling was strong and it scared her.

Jarrod nodded his head slowly. He'd been getting the same feeling for some time, only he'd been trying to convince himself he was being an overprotective brother. "I know. Anything I have to do tomorrow can either be postponed or delegated out to someone else. I'll be ready to join a search party as soon as I delegate those matters out." He held out his arm to his mother and escorted her back inside the house.

The Barkleys may have been doing what they could to get what little sleep would come, but Audra stood next to the window she was now stuck by and looked out at the night sky; too bad it was too small for her to climb through. Still, she could see the stars shining down upon the earth. How many times had she stood on the verandah or by her own bedroom window looking up at the stars? She'd never once thought she'd ever find herself in a situation like this one, stuck with two men who were obviously wanted outlaws. When the door began to open, she whirled around, grabbing her crop as she did so.

Brigham shocked her when he shut the door, sat down on the chair and pointed to the crop in her hand. "Don't ever stop that, keeping yer guard up that is. Yer goin' to be needin' every bit of the spunk I see in ya. Now sit down and listen to me and listen good." He nodded to the bed, as it was the only other piece of furniture in the room. His tone was once again one that held no room for argument.

Once Audra was seated, the gentleman started talking. "You don't want to be here; I don't want you here, but you are here. We both have to deal with it. We're riding long and hard tomorrow; however," his voice turned cold, "there are times I will have to be gone. On those occasions, you will be with Jack waitin' for me. Don't worry 'bout him though," he quickly added knowing full well why the young woman before him stiffened, "he knows full well what I will do if he touches you in any way; I've already made myself quite clear on that point. Remember, he thinks yer with me. However, he does have a temper when one goes against what they've been told. I told him yer were clueless to what we were doin' right now, but you'd given yer word to do as I say as long as I let you in later. That bein' the case, don't go tryin' to escape. I can always find out where you live and send some visitors to your home." He leaned back in the chair smiling at the defiant look that was upon her face. "I _will_ tell you everything, as soon as I can safely do so."

"How do I know that?" Audra was angry at being held prisoner by the two men. If they'd hold her captive, how was she to trust him to tell her anything? She pulled slightly back as the man called Brigham stood up straight with a look in his eye that only a man sure of himself could hold. "I _am_ a man of my word, princess. Jack will _not_ hurt you and I _will_ tell you everything later."

For now, this man may have her over a barrel in one way, but she wasn't going to just sit by and not say a word. "If he proves you wrong and lays a hand on me, I'll not just roll over!" Audra barked not caring what the man thought. Again, she was taken a back as he let out a roar of laughter and turned to leave. "Like I said, princess, don't let go of that spunk. You'll need it." _'We can't have her around distracting us.' _His partner's words rang in his ears as he turned his back on Audra and left the room. Maybe not, but if he hadn't stepped in, she'd have been attacked by men he wished he had time to take care of himself, but he didn't. He couldn't let her go either; she'd seen them and would talk up a storm if he did. After everything was over, he'd have to find a way to get her back to her family.


	3. New identity

**I do NOT own The Big Valley or any of the original Barkley characters. Thanks to my Beta Reader though all mistakes are my own.**

***Gene going off the deep end is, with Tuffydog's permission, a reference to her story. Thanks Tuffydog. (This is on another site)**

**Blind Sided**

**Chapter Three**

Audra was sitting on the bed, still disgusted at the size of the window. It was very early morning and she was trying to relax as much as she could. That, relaxing, wasn't easy as her mind was on her family. The tears and laughter they'd shared through the years played out on the stage of her mind. Jarrod's steadfast guidance, Nick's over protectiveness at times, Gene's loyalty, *until he went off the deep end somewhere along the line, and Heath. It still amazed her how much that brother had brought into their lives. How she wished she could just walk out the door and go home!

When the bedroom door opened, she whirled around with her crop still in her hand. The sight of her standing defiantly crop in hand put a smile upon Brigham's face. She was a feisty one; that was good. He didn't need to be playing nursemaid to some female who thought she had to be taken care of every minute of the day. He shut the door and sat down upon the chair that sat next to the dresser.

He pulled out a cigar out from his vest and lit it up. "If it makes ya sick," he said as he looked from the cigar to his unexpected 'guest', "I can do this later."

"I'm fine. Who are you and what are you doing on my family's ranch?" Audra demanded. Brigham was glad she was only talking loud, not yelling. He'd have been in trouble if Jack knew he was lying about actually knowing the young woman first hand.

He couldn't help but smile. "Name's Brigham McCallister, that fellow out in the kitchen, is Jack Kilgore. We do have you a bit rattled, don't we? Reckon, I can't blame ya though." Brigham stood up and walked over to the window. Audra automatically clutched her crop tighter. It didn't bother the stranger as he pointed out the window. "Come here; take a closer look. We're not on anyone's ranch."

Audra stood up, walked over, and studied the scenery before her closer. She gasped. How? She knew she'd been on the ranch…she stiffened as she realized the path they took did indeed lead away from the ranch, but she'd been too unsettled to notice it at the time. She could clearly see they were not far from the border of the ranch from the window. "Who are you and what do you want with me?" she asked, a bit more subdued than she'd been.

"Answer me somethin' first." Brigham had been a bit unsettled when she accused him of being on her family's ranch. That was one thing he hadn't wanted, to involve any member of any family that owned any ranches in the area… that could draw unwanted attention. "Who are _you_?" He figured he best make sure he was right about whose ranch he thought they were nearby.

Audra stood erect and straight. With her head held high and her eyes full of honor, she replied, "Audra Barkley. My family…" She never finished her sentence as the man's face looked as if someone had taken their hand and slapped him with it; he was right! His hand flew over her mouth and he barked softly, "You will _never_ say that name again. As far as yer concerned…" He paused, knowing what he had to say. Good thing they were just passing through! Still, he couldn't risk meeting anyone who might have knowledge of the famous Stockton family either, especially with the things they had to be doing in the near future. "Yer name is Audra McKinley. Yer not from any actual town. You've lived miles out of Merced your whole life. Yer parents are dead and you have no siblings or other relatives." It was his mother's maiden name and the only one he could come up with on the spur of the moment. Also, if Jack was convinced she was alone in the world, he wouldn't be checking any references. He paused again, and then added, "Unless you want me to send that visitor to your family's home. Do you understand?" His eyes narrowed as he finished talking, knowing they'd now have to ride twice as hard as before just to get out of the area. He had to make sure her mouth would stay shut.

Sure enough, shock and fear entered into Audra's eyes. "_Why didn't I just go back over the river? Why didn't I listen to Nick's cry?" _Audra knew full well she couldn't start the day over, but she could protect her family. She nodded her head slowly. He let his hand drop. "What's yer name? Where are from and do you have any family?" he asked keeping his eyes on hers.

For a moment, she said nothing. Finally she answered, "Audra." She paused, braced herself and answered again. "Audra McKinley. I've lived outside Merced my whole life and have no family now." Her mouth said the words softly, but her eyes spoke louder than anything he'd ever heard. The look was one of defiance, one that said, '_This is not over by a long shot; you just wait and see!" _

He had to hide his grin. If she felt that way now, wait until she heard what else he had to say. "We're leavin' here anytime now. Jack believes you to be my gal; others will be told the same thing. Therefore, if I go to hold yer hand or do anything else," he said as he made sure the tone of his voice sent a crystal clear message to her, one that said 'I am _very_ serious about this', "do not fight me. I will _never_ do anything to dishonor or shame you that much I can promise. Do you understand, Miss _McKinley_?" He was not surprised by the look of horror that spread across her face. He repeated himself, though the question was asked with a tad bit more force. "Do you understand?"

Audra hated him. She hated what he was making her do, but what choice did she have? His words, _"…send a visitor to your home," _still rang in her ears. "I understand."


	4. Chapter 4

**I do NOT own The Big Valley or any of the original Barkley characters. *****If Audra doesn't say 'I hate you' as she flings herself into the corner of the doorway, after Lloyd has ran out of the room, blame You Tube again. **

**Blindsided**

**Chapter Four**

The sky was dotted with black clouds that were growing uglier by the minute. Nick pushed Coco forward; he was doing all he could to make good use of the time he had to look for Audra, as were the men who were with him. He knew sooner or later a storm would hit. His mind went back to that fateful day when they realized that Lloyd Garner was in on the trouble that had hit the Stockton area.

"_Well, what about it?"_

"_He's got the right speech. It could be him. And the horse out there looks like the same sorrel."_

"_You'll not be seeing our sister today, Garner." His hands were on the dirt bag named Lloyd. Nick was angry and wasn't about to hide it. "You're going to tell me…" _

"_Nick what are you doing?" Audra had burst into the room. Lloyd had escaped only to be shot down later._

Nick sat on a rock, away from the rest of the search party, his hat beside him. They'd taken a break long enough to eat the sandwiches Silas had made for the men. He couldn't let the other men see the few tears that managed to escape down his cheeks.

"_Let him go!" Audra glared at him. "I hate you!" The words had cut into his very being as she flung herself into the corner of the doorway after Garner had fled._

"I'm sorry, Audra," Nick whispered as he made sure his eyes were free of tears, "please, be okay. I've got to tell you how sorry I am." He threw his hat back on and mounted Coco. "Lunch is over," he bellowed, "let's get back to searching!" While some of the men weren't quite finished, they didn't say so. If it was their sister, they'd be chomping at the bits just as bad as Nick was.

Jarrod and Heath weren't having any better luck than Nick and his men. By the time five o'clock rolled around, their two groups had met near the Barkley house and were talking as they waited for Nick and his group.

"If she's not with Nick when he gets here," Jarrod spoke slowly, his heart heavy, "we'll have to go back out after supper. There's still plenty of daylight left and places to look." His own mind rested on the look Audra had shot them the day she'd run out of the study upon hearing Lloyd had been the one to kill Coleman. "_We should have found a way to make sure Audra was delayed coming to the study, and then told her later_." His head told him it was useless to think such things; his heart wasn't listening to his head though.

Heath too was fighting his own inward battles. "_I should have spoke up, made her see that Nick was telling her the truth. Oh, Audra, where did you go? Have you been hurt so bad you can't forgive us? Can't you see we were only doing what we had to, to protect you?" _When they heard Nick and the others coming, they searched the group desperately hoping to see Audra. Their hearts sank as they could plainly see the search was not yet over.

While her brothers looked for her, Audra found herself and Brigham both riding Ladino with his partner riding along side them. Brigham's horse had taken a fall and while Mr. McCallister wound up with only bruises, his horse had broken a leg. A part of her told her to make a break for it as his horse fell, another part couldn't turn her back on someone who was hurt, but most of her remembered his threat against her family.

Brigham had to admit, as Audra helped him up, he was shocked she had not ridden away as fast as she could. True, it wouldn't have made a difference, Jack would have gone after her and he was a fast rider. Still, he'd felt for sure the young woman would have left him to fate and done her best to run away. He'd looked at the young woman who had quickly turned around after helping him up. "Thank you." He'd then shot his horse, mounted hers and helped her up.

As far as Jack Kilgore went, Audra's actions only cemented in what Brigham had told him before; she was with his partner. With that idea firmly secured in his mind, Jack gave up any idea he had of getting her for his own someday, most of the idea anyway. "Guess we'll have to get another horse as soon as possible," Jack spoke up as they rode the horses as hard as they dared.

Brigham had to roll his eyes. He couldn't believe some of the stupid observations some people made. "No," he answered, "Miss Audra and I are going to be sharing the same horse all the way into Nevada!" He did not even attempt to keep the sarcasm out of his voice. Audra found herself having to bite her lip; she had to or bust up laughing at the expression that came onto Mr. Kilgore's face.

Jack kicked himself. After all the years since he'd partnered up with Brigham, he should have known better to say such a thing and not expect a reply like that one to pop up. "We best find a place to camp." Jack looked up at the sky. The ugly clouds were now gathering together, as if they were an army planning an attack on unsuspecting prey. "I don't think that rain will hold off much longer." Brigham agreed, but he didn't have to start looking; he already knew where to go.

"Follow me!" Brigham pushed ahead of Jack and headed up yet another trail. He remembered the trail for he'd used it more than once over the years. By the time they reached the run down cabin, the rain was doing what it could to give the three travelers a bath.

"There's a small barn around back," Brigham yelled above the rain as Audra and he dismounted, "take the horses back there and hide them inside!" He handed the reins to Jack, took Audra by the upper arm and led her into the cabin. Once inside, Audra tried to get out of the man's hold but found his hand was like steel. She was shocked however, to find no cruelness in his grip.

Brigham kept his grip tight and led her to one of one of the rooms. Only when they were inside did he let go and shut the door. She hurried to get to the other side of the room; he did not make the slightest move towards her. "Why didn't you make a break for it when my horse fell?"

"If you can't figure that one out, then you're not very bright!" Audra spat out and turned her back to him. Brigham shook his head and chuckled as he made his way to the other side of the room, though he kept his distance from the young woman.

"I'm bright enough." Brigham put his arm up on the wall and leaned against the window, watching the rain fall. "You can have the bed; I'll take the floor."

Audra's eyes widened. He was going to be sleeping in the same room as her? She felt her heart skip a beat. Brigham's eyebrows rose as he said, almost in disbelief, "If you had taken the time to notice, there are only three doors to this place. One is the front door; the other two doors lead to the bedrooms. If I share a room with Jack, what do you think he's going to think?"

"I'm sleeping with my crop!" Audra plopped down on the bed and glared at him.

He only smiled as he walked out and came back with two separate blankets. He handed her one and lay down on the floor. Audra couldn't help but notice he slept in front of the door. Was that to make sure she didn't get out or to make sure his partner didn't come in? She didn't know, but she lay down on top of the bed and did her best to relax. Unfortunately, it took hours for sleep to come.


	5. Another Option

I do NOT own The Big Valley or any of the original Barkley characters. _^ I was told Strawberry was not like it was portrayed on the show, that it was a mountain community, with redwood trees. Due to the story, I'll be turning a small part of Strawberry into what I've been told._

Blindsided

Chapter Five

Brigham stood watching a few deer grazing almost right outside the window. He'd woken up in the middle of the night and, not being able to get back to sleep, had decided his time could be better used going over the problem he'd acquired. He sighed as he turned his gaze to the young woman sleeping on the bed and then turned his attention back to the deer outside.

"_Mr. Peterson and his men, there are three of them, will meet you in Sonora and from there you can head northeast into Strawberry and then into Nevada_…" The letter he'd been given by the young man his boss had sent contained all the details pertaining to the job he and Jack had been hired for. It was no place for a young woman. If only he knew he could trust her, he would let her go in a heartbeat, but he didn't. Had she had earned the respect and admiration associated with the Barkley name, or was she a black sheep of the family? If only he could be sure. It was that, the uncertainty, that kept him from freeing her.

He sighed again; his whole life had been like that. From an early age, he'd learned to be careful with whom he trusted any information with. There were only two kinds of people in his world, friends and enemies, and even the friends were kept, to some degree, at bay. Those were the only categories he knew anything about, anyway.

His mind replayed his life for him. By the time he was sixteen, Brigham had been in more scrapes and seen the inside of more law offices than a body that age usually saw. By the time he was twenty-one, he knew more roads and paths than he thought possible. The roads he knew ran all over California and as far as the Mississippi River; he'd never been east of that.

Now? He was tired of moving, tired of the jobs he felt compelled to take by an unseen hand. That tired feeling wasn't being helped by finding himself with a young woman to protect, a Barkley at that. He might have swore but he feared waking his "guest" up, so as it was he only muttered in frustration, "_Why couldn't you just have stayed on your ranch."_

Unbeknownst to Brigham, Audra was already awake, had been for a few minutes. At first, she automatically grabbed her crop, but loosened her grip on it as she watched the man by the window. She didn't understand him at all. Here he was, a wanted man she was sure, yet he was treating her like a lady and had kept his partner from taking advantage of her. As she studied him closer, she realized just how worn out he really looked, like someone carrying too heavy of a load.

Finally Brigham felt Audra's gaze and turned his head. "Good morning, princess, sorry if I woke you up." He had been doing his best to be quiet and not disturb the young woman.

Audra sat up, agitated that he was still calling her princess. "I have a name you know!" Her agitation could be seen in her eyes and heard in her voice.

Brigham only chuckled and stepped away from the window. "That you do, princess. You'd best get out there and start cooking something for breakfast. Jack's grumpier than all get out in the morning, until he gets something in his belly." When a disgusted look came upon Audra's face, Brigham let out a roar of laughter, left the room and headed outside.

Out on the porch, Brigham again took time to try and work things out in his head. Reno, Nevada. That's where they were supposed to be heading, but he didn't like the idea of taking the young woman out of California. It was going to be hard enough to protect her without adding the danger of the job awaiting them.

"Stand there long enough you'll turn into a statue." Jack almost succeeded in making Brigham jump ten feet in the air when he walked out the front door and started speaking.

"Wish I would." Brigham replied, looked at his partner as he took a deep breath and enjoyed the fresh smell in the air, the kind that only came in after a good storm and then went back to looking over the scenery before him. "We best get moving once breakfast is over, got a long ride ahead of us still."

Jack leaned against the outside wall and hesitated to speak his piece. Brigham was either your best friend or worst enemy; Jack didn't want him for an enemy. Still, he had to take a chance. "I may not agree with having her here, but we can't take her into Nevada with us. Still, if you're bent on having her in on this, I have an idea."

That got Brigham's attention and he whirled around to face his partner. "What is it?" At the moment, he'd consider anything.

"Strawberry," Jack said as he glanced towards the front door. "Why don't we meet the boys in Sonora as planned, travel with them to Strawberry and then, instead of leaving a couple of them in Strawberry as our California contacts, the two of you stay. You stay in the part that's in the beautiful mountain area, the part with those gorgeous Redwood trees. That woman of yours would just love it." He hoped the man wouldn't think he wanted to be put in charge on a permanent basis, he didn't, but it was the only thing he could come up with that would keep Brigham's girl out of the trouble he knew was waiting for them once they arrived in Nevada, 'them' meaning him and whoever was with him.

Brigham sat down on the steps and scratched his chin. Jack said nothing knowing full well the man was deep in thought. '_I'm only thirty-two; I'm not that old but I sure feel it. Maybe, stayin' in Strawberry wouldn't be so bad. Jack and the men are more than capable of doin' the main part of the job. After Jack's had plenty of time to get to Nevada, I could keep my promise and tell her the basics without endangering any of the men. Give me time to know whether or not I can trust her.'' _Even with these thoughts, Brigham hesitated. He'd spent too many years 'up front', could he really handle being 'behind the scenes'? Just as he was about to tell his friend he'd take his chances in Nevada, he could smell bacon floating through the slightly opened window and heard Miss Audra humming slightly. He shook his head and then stood up. "Let's eat breakfast." He looked at Jack and added, "I'll think about it."


	6. Chapter 6

**I do NOT own The Big Valley or any of the original Barkley characters. **

***On the last chapter, my niece did not realize I was still signed into my account and got on to read stories...she accidently left a review under MY name. The review was NOT from me...but I don't want to delete and repost either.**

**Blindsided**

**Chapter Six**

Thank goodness the heat of the day was counteracted by a gentle breeze that blew through the air. Victoria sat on her horse looking down upon Tom's grave. It had become painfully clear to everyone that Audra was no longer in the area, "if she was alive". That part, people saying Audra may very well be dead, infuriated Victoria.

"She's not dead, Tom. I can feel it, but we can't find her either. I wish you were here; you always had a way of knowing where our little girl was. Okay," Victoria tilted her head slightly and smiled just somewhat, "she's not so little anymore."

When she heard a couple of horses approaching, Victoria turned her head; it was Nick and Heath.

"Thought we might find you here," Nick said as he pulled up alongside his mother. "We'll find her, Mother, somehow we'll find her." The fact that he was still holding himself responsible for Audra's disappearance could be seen in his eyes. How she wished he'd stopped it; they, the family, had told him more than once it wasn't his fault.

"I know," Victoria answered as she turned her horse away from her husband's grave, "we'd best get going. The others will be waiting." The others Victoria referred to were Fred and the men who were still searching for Audra.

While his brothers, mother and others were searching the area for Audra, Jarrod felt like he was climbing the wall of the train car he sat in. He'd had no choice but to momentarily drop out of the search for his missing sister. Some pressing legal matters had made it necessary for him to take a trip San Francisco. He tried to concentrate on the file in his hands, but his mind kept going to Audra. When the two men seated across the aisle started talking, though, Jarrod's attention was temporally distracted.

"I tell you there's going to be trouble in Nevada." The heavier set of the two was talking; his hand was doubled up as he lifted it up and brought it down upon his leg. "Rumor has it the Bannock Indians are getting restless. Rumor also has it to that there are men among us planning on getting them Injuns more weapons, more than what they've already gotten!"

"Oh come on," the other fellow, a rather scrawny looking man with little hair, protested, "you don't believe all that rubbish, do you? I've lived in Nevada for a number of years, and trouble with the Indians in that area are over with, I tell you!"

Indian trouble, Jarrod couldn't help it, he gave a slight sigh as he looked out the window. Indian trouble sounded like something he could live with. This not knowing where his sister was, and what may be happening to her, was more than he wanted to deal with. He held onto the hope she'd be found by the time he got home.

The idea of being able to go home was something that slipping farther and farther away from Audra as Brigham took her arm, held onto it while she dismounted Ladino and then dismounted himself. Time and time again she'd thought of making a break for it only to look at Jack and one, remember the look he'd given her the first time she'd laid eyes on him and two, to look at Brigham and remember his threat to send someone to visit her family. Visit, right!

"We'll camp here tonight." Brigham looked around and found a suitable spot to lay the bedrolls. "We'll be in Sonora tomorrow. Jack," he said as he turned and looked at his partner, "why don't you go get some wood."

Normally, such an order from even Brigham would have set Jack off, but since he figured it was just a way for his partner to be alone with his gal, Jack smiled back. "Yes, sir."

Audra recoiled inside at the look that came into Jack's eyes before he turned and left. _"I will never do anything to dishonor you that much I can promise" _Brigham's words sounded in her ears. If he meant to keep that promise, why had he sent Mr. Kilgore to get the wood instead of her? Surely he could see she wasn't going to attempt to escape.

Audra stiffened when Brigham took a hold of her upper arms. He spoke low, to ensure only she would hear. "I told you before, well, in so many words, I'd never be using you in 'that way'." His eyes were again like steel. "I also told you people have to be convinced you're my gal. It's the only way I have of protecting you for now." Before she knew it, he was kissing her. She would have pulled away and slapped him, but she heard Mr. Kilgore's footsteps. How could he be back so soon? For that reason alone, Mr. Kilgore's footsteps, Audra wrapped her arms around Brigham.

Jack saw the two kissing, chastised himself for any remaining doubts he had concerning the two, and disappeared back into the dark to gather more wood. Once his footsteps had faded away, Brigham let go and stepped back. "I knew he'd do that. Always does when he lets doubt get into his head and I could see the doubts in his eyes. If you want to hit me now, princess, I won't stop you."

Audra looked into his eyes and was shocked and stunned to see the sincerity in them. She realized just how serious he was. He was definitely confusing her. It was the confusion, not the actual act of him kissing her, along with his flat out refusal to stop calling her "princess' that allowed her hand to fly up and slap him across the face.

Brigham grinned and rubbed his cheek. "Remind me never to get you really mad," he said as he began spreading out the bedrolls.

*_**The Bannock War didn't actually break out until 1878**_ and th Bannocks were actually in southern eastern Idaho. _**.**_

**_._******


	7. Beginning of an Explanation

**I do NOT own The Big Valley or any of the original Barkley characters. **

**Blindsided **

**Chapter Seven**

The sun was just coming up when Sonora came into view. Brigham pulled up on Ladino's reins. He didn't like it, but he was going to have to give Miss Barkley a little bit of information before they met with the men who were waiting for them. After all, she was abound to overhear things anyway. "Go on ahead, Jack; check out the trap and warn the men I have Miss McKinley with me." His voice then grew colder than Audra had ever heard it, as he wrapped his arm around her waist; he'd had her sit in front of him when they started their journey. "Warn them what will happen if they even think about layin' a hand on her. Also, get me a horse."

Audra didn't miss the confused look that came upon Jack's face, but it was quickly replaced with a nod and a "Yes, sir!" He spurred his horse around and left, leaving Brigham alone with Audra.

As soon as his partner was out of sight, Brigham released his hold on Audra and dismounted. Before she could even begin to dismount, he was leading her horse towards a clump of trees. Once they were in the shade, Brigham shocked her by handing her the reins; he then walked over and leaned against the tree with his back towards her.

If there was a time to escape, this was it. He was handing it to her, or so it seemed. So it seemed, there lay the problem. He was sending confusing messages again and she didn't like it. Dismounting Ladino, Audra kept a hold of the reins, walked up beside him and looked straight ahead. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a small smile come upon his face.

In all his experiences, Brigham had learned a true black sheep of the family would high tail it way from a 'bad situation' the moment they were given a chance, even if their family had been threatened. He'd just given her the best opportunity to escape, hence the reason for telling Jack to 'check the trap'. For years, that sentence spoken by one partner told the other one to get out of sight, and earshot, but to keep an eye on the one speaking for at a few minutes. If nothing unusual happened, they were to continue on with their business. Brigham knew the request would confuse Jack, even make it so he had to convince the man that the young woman wasn't available all over again. She hadn't tried it though; here she was, staying with him. He could see that he could start giving her bits of information.

He started talking. "I know those men who were following you; that is, I know their type," he said as he held his hands behind him, "they would have had their way with you if I hadn't stepped in." He was sure she'd figured that one out the moment he'd mentioned them; still, it needed to be said.

"You could have let me go afterwards." That was the part that had really got to her. Once the danger was gone, why keep her?

"No, princess," Brigham said as he shook his head, "you'd seen us. You knew what area we were in." He sighed. "Not havin' all the facts, ya would've talked. That is, you would've, eventually, heard things and descriptions. What with not having the true facts, you woulda talked. Later," he sighed, "I didn't know if I could trust you or not. For the first time in years I panicked okay? I panicked, and I messed up royal. I don't expect you to forgive me right now. Someday, maybe, but not now." What else could he say? It was the truth.

Not having all the facts? Audra turned on him, fury hotter than any coals in a fireplace ever thought of being blazed in her eyes. "Then give them to me! All the facts that is, make me see why I should keep my mouth shut! And stop calling me princess! My name is Audra, or Miss McKinley as you insist on!"

"I can't do that," Brigham answered as he turned to face her, "everyone who knows me knows I have, and use, nicknames for everyone I meet or care about. If I didn't give you one, and use it, there are those who would not hesitate to use you. After all, they'd know I had no claim on you." He took her hand and started walking. She would have pulled her hand out, but she'd fast realized the only time he made advances of any sort, it meant only one thing, that someone was watching.

"I told you once I would tell you everything when I could." Brigham stopped and faced her, keeping a hold of her hand, only he wasn't really looking at her. She could tell he was actually looking past her, towards town. His eyebrows turned downward. It made her nervous. "I can't tell you everything right now; however, I will tell you this much. There are people bent on making trouble in Nevada, and they'll get their way if we don't stop them."

Nevada! If they didn't stop them? Having seen no badges, Audra knew the men weren't sheriffs or Marshalls. She'd been told Pinkertons worked in pairs, but Brigham and Jack were meeting up with other men. What had she done? Landed herself in with a bunch of vigilantes? She didn't like the sounds of this. "That's the law's job, to stop troublemakers."

"So people say, but don't worry. Me and you, we're stayin' in Strawberry. Jack will be taking the men into Nevada." It was the only honest thing he could think of to say. He again started walking slowly to town.

There was something about the way Brigham talked, the way he held himself; there was something but she couldn't put her finger on it. "_You sure have a way of either picking them or falling in among them, girl."_ She talked only to herself. She was brought out of her thoughts when Brigham started speaking again.

"You're going into the telegraph office and sending two telegrams for us, should say one for us and one fer me. I'll get us a room after that, but," he hurried to add, "I'll take the floor again."

Again, Audra would have pulled her hand out of his, but by that time they were in Sonora and she could see Mr. Kilgore talking to a couple of strangers. She heard one of the men let out a low whistle and had to hold in a laugh as she saw Jack Kilgore, who had left his hiding spot after nothing had happened, plant his elbow in the man's abdomen. "If he hadn't done that, I would have," Brigham whispered under his breath as he glared at the man now doubled over in pain.


	8. Chapter 8

**I do NOT own The Big Valley or any of the original Barkley characters. **

**Blindsided**

**Chapter Eight**

Victoria stood in front of the fireplace as she gazed at the picture in her hand. She'd been standing and holding it for a good twenty minutes. "Audra, where are you?" she whispered.

"They'll find her, Mrs. Barkley," Silas spoke up as he walked into the room with some flowers she'd asked for and put them in the empty vase on the table. "You'll see. They'll find Miss Audra." He hoped so anyway. It wasn't the same around the house without her. After two and a half weeks of searching the ranch and outlying areas, the boys had had no choice but to start sending out telegrams and going on with their lives. Nick was ornerier than ever, Heath ten times quieter than he already was and Jarrod seemed to either live in his study or office.

"I keep telling myself that," Victoria replied as she held the picture close, "but why did Audra have to up and disappear? What's happened? Is she alive or what? The questions won't stay away and then I feel horrible when I find myself thinking finding out she was dead would be easier than not knowing anything. She's got to be alive; she's got to come home." She looked at the picture again.

Silas started shaking his head. "No, Mrs. Barkley, Miss Audra got spunk, she's a good one. You see, she'll be back. You just wait and see." He _knew _it; he didn't know how, but he knew it. He wanted desperately for the grand lady before him to know it too.

"Of course she will," Jarrod said as he walked in the door and up to his mother. Wrapping his arm around Victoria, he gave her a hug. "She'll be home, sooner or later."

"Have you heard anything at all?" Victoria knew her son had been sending telegrams to every contact that he had in an effort to find his missing sister.

Jarrod didn't answer at first. He knew how his mother would feel when he answered her; he felt the same way already. He let go of his mother and replied slowly, "There's a few leads being checked out. We just have to hold onto hope."

Leads. It was a word Victoria had learned to hate in a short period of time. She didn't want leads, she wanted answers and she wanted her daughter back! She whirled around and hurried out of the room.

"What else do you know, Mister Jarrod?" Silas looked at Jarrod, there was something else bothering the man. Silas could see that.

Jarrod chuckled. He never could hide anything from Silas. He was a very observant man, had been for years. "I don't know, really." Jarrod shrugged his shoulders, picked up the canister of sherry and poured himself a glass. "I just keep getting this feeling I have a piece of the puzzle," he said as he set the glass down, "but I haven't the faintest idea what it would be." He then turned around and headed for his study.

Puzzles. That's what Audra felt like she was trying to put together as she rode alongside Brigham with Jack and nine other men. They were riding hard towards Strawberry. None of the men had been happy to find a woman among them, but none had dared go against Brigham or Jack.

_"I can't tell you everythin' right now; however, I will tell you this much. There are people bent on makin' trouble in Nevada and they'll get their way if someone don't stop them." "You would have talked…"_

"_Stop it!" Jack had walked up and slapped Theodore, a young twenty two year old man, upside the head. He'd been looking at Audra in such a way to make her nervous as she walked down the stairs of the hotel to meet Jack, as Brigham had directed her to. "She's Brigham's gal! He catches you looking at her like that and you'll have to be content raising other folks sons' 'cause Brigham will make sure you never father any of your own!" The young man had quickly turned his gaze away and never took a second look at her. Well, not with any of the thoughts he'd been having that is._

_"We'll be your contacts in this part of California." Brigham had stood in front of the men. "Once we get to Strawberry, follow Jack and get to Reno as fast as possible. There are men there waiting for you…."_

Brigham acted very much like a gentleman around her, while some of the men who rode with him gave her the creeps, such as Theodore. Mr. McCallister talked as if they bent on stopping trouble, yet they weren't wearing badges. She hadn't dared ask any of the other men questions as they were all thoroughly convinced she was with Brigham; asking them questions would arouse suspicions on their part. She knew that much.

The only thing that kept the puzzle from driving her crazy was the fact that Brigham had promised her up and down he would explain the whole story after they'd been in Strawberry for a couple of weeks. She would have pressed him for more answers right then, but he was already agitated that they were behind schedule as it was and wasn't exactly being very sociable at the moment. *"_When anger controls one's action, everyone suffers". _The line from one of the school age childrens' papers rang in her ears. Audra kept the tears she felt inside as she thought, _"I'm sorry, Mother. I'm sorry, Jarrod, Heath and Nick, even Eugene when you hear about my disappearance. I'm sorry for letting my anger get the best of me.'_

* Anonymous.


	9. Act the Part!

**I do NOT own The Big Valley or any of the original Barkley characters. Thanks to my Beta Reader though all mistakes are my own.**

**Blindsided **

**Chapter Nine**

Audra did her best to calm her nerves as she worked on cooking the stew needed to feed eleven men. They'd stopped and made camp for the night and she couldn't help but be concerned that she'd get very little sleep, due to wondering if any of the men would try anything. Her concerns only grew when Brigham left off talking to the group and walked over with another, slightly heavy built, fellow to where Audra was cooking.

"Let Bryant take over; he's done enough cookin' in his life." Brigham took a hold of her upper arm. "You and I are goin' for a walk." One look in his eyes and she knew something serious was up. She handed the wooden spoon to the gentleman and walked away with Brigham, noticing the looks some of the men were giving her as they did so.

Brigham led her out into a clearing, where there were no trees, rocks or anything to hide behind. He knew he was taking a chance, but he had to make sure he could talk freely and see anyone that might be coming. From where they stood, they could still be seen by the men. He took a hold of her upper arms. "What did I tell you about us and other people?" He kept his eyes on hers; it made her more uneasy than she already was.

She didn't have to wonder what he was talking about; she knew. "They had to be convinced we were together." Audra answered bluntly.

"Exactly," he barked softly, "and here yer callin' me mister all the time." Ouch, Audra knew she was guilty of that one. He continued laying into her. "You've been walkin' around with ice in yer eyes. That is, more than usual! That may be okay with some of the other men; they will expect no less from the woman I'm with, but to do it to me? What are you tryin' to do? Get them to see an openin' in the door and take it? Sure, let them see the spunk you have, but make it clear the door is shut!" He knew she wasn't trying to send any wrong messages; only she had to be made to see how imperative it was that she played the part too.

Audra had held up well so far, but the situation was finally catching up to her. Tears started rolling down her cheeks; she couldn't stop them. Brigham felt his heart go out to the young woman. She hadn't asked for this; he'd brought it on them both by allowing himself, for the first time in years, to panic. He lifted his hands up and wiped away her tears. "Let it out, Miss Barkley," he whispered kindly, "just let it out." Without thinking, he pulled her close and stroked the top of her head.

Audra didn't want to let him hold her, she didn't want to cry, but she couldn't stop either one. She found herself holding on tight and doing just that, letting it out. When Brigham could tell she had enough control back, he stepped back just enough to enable him to look into her reddened eyes. "Now, don't be afraid to show yer spunk, just get it together and act the part you need to. Believe me when I say, a part of these men would never lay a hand on you, but the other half? If they truly believe yer available? You bet yer bottom dollar they would! My name is at least Brigham to you, understand?" He surprised her by speaking with compassion; of course, he'd pulled the rug out from under her when he called her by her real name, allowed her, no, encouraged her to let it out, and held her in such a secure and gentle embrace.

"I understand, Brigham." She smiled slightly; she was still a bit shaken by her outburst.

"No more icicles? Not least my way?" He looked at her with a gentle rebuke in his eyes. He didn't want her to be scared of him, some of the men yes, but not him. He'd never intentionally hurt her.

"No more icicles your way." Audra relaxed and smiled. With the men watching from a distance, she didn't fight Brigham when he pulled her close again and lowered his head. What shocked her beyond measure was to find herself not wanting it to end! End it would, she knew it would, for he was only doing it to convince the men everything was okay between them. Besides, what future could she hope for with a man who not only had to be around Jarrod's age, but one who was bent on taking matters into his own hands as well?

Sure enough, Brigham pulled back and, letting go of her arms, slid his hand over hers. "If anyone says anythin'," he said as they headed back, "just tell them we've been secretly quarrelin' and just made up. "

"All right, Brigham." She put a smile upon her face and entwined her fingers around his.

Jack grinned as he saw some of the disappointed looks on some of the men's faces. "I told you," he said as he headed for his bedroll, the sun was just starting to settle, "I told you Brigham wasn't going to let a woman like that slip out of his hands." Not one of the men said as thing, how could they? What with Brigham and Miss McKinley kissing like they did, and walking towards the camp hand in hand talking and laughing? The ones who had begun to think they could steal her away from Brigham gave up that hope and, one by one, started to settle down for the night.

Brigham led Audra to their bedrolls which lay side by side. Soon she was lying on her bedroll, with Brigham's arm draped over her. It felt strange to sleep with this arrangement, but they'd talked about it on the way in from the field. They knew it was the one way to add 'insurance' the two of them had. That is, one way to ensure the other men would not try anything. "Thanks," she whispered as she fell asleep.

Only after she was asleep did Brigham open his eyes and gaze upon the young woman. "I'm crazy, just flat out crazy," he whispered as he too fell asleep.


	10. Arriving in Strawberry

**I do NOT own The Big Valley or any of the original Barkley characters.**

**Blindsided**

**Chapter Ten**

Audra stood inside the foyer of the hotel once owned by Matt and Martha Simmons, disappointed to learn the Simmons' were no longer around. How would anyone looking for her have a chance of finding her? After all, the only other person she knew that had any connect to the Heath was Hannah and they received word she'd passed on to the other side.

"Yep." The bald headed clerk was talking a mile a minute as he looked upon Brigham and Audra. Actually, at five feet four, he was doing more looking up than anything else. "The old owners were drunkards and crazy, lost this place and everything else they ever owned. Last time I heard, they were up in Oregon somewhere. It cost me a pretty penny, but as you can see, this old hotel cleaned up pretty good. How may I help you?" He quit talking and waited for an answer.

Brigham felt like shouting hallelujah when the clerk quit talking; the man did know how to shut that mouth of his. "All we need is one room for awhile, until the little lady and I find a place a little further up in the mountains, but not too far."

The clerk's face looked like a child's on Christmas morning as he took the man's money and handed him the keys. Making an assumption, the clerk had the two biting their tongues hard when he said, "If you and the missus is lookin' for a place to live, there's an empty house just a couple of miles up the up into the mountains. I know the fellow that owns it. I could talk to him for you."

"You do that," Brigham answered and then waited until the clerk went into the hotel's office before he began speaking. "Come on," Brigham said as he took Audra by the hand, as he could see the talkative gentleman looking at them, "let's get settled." As always, his grip was firm, unyielding yet gentle.

"Yes, Brigham." Audra gave him a genuine smile; after all, though she was disappointed, she found comfort in knowing Brigham was by her side and was watching out for her.

Walking up the stairs and into the upstairs hallway, Brigham let go of her hand. Audra was again amazed at the work that had been done on the place. Wooden walls were now painted white and pictures hung up and down both sides. It was a most definite improvement over what she'd seen when she'd come to the hotel once with Heath; he'd came down to see Hannah and she'd asked to be allowed to travel with him. It was a most definite improvement over what it had been when she'd made her one, and only, trip to Strawberry with Heath. Too bad she'd spent the whole time sick in a hotel bed; she'd been looking forward to actually meeting some people. Maybe, seeing the situation she was in now, it was a good thing she hadn't.

She watched as Brigham opened the door to the room they'd been given and stepped inside, once he' stepped aside. The room wasn't the largest she'd ever seen, but it was spacious enough. She was pleasantly surprised to see the bed frame was made out of thick logs, instead of cheap copper or other metal. The dresser set off in the right hand corner and a credenza set just inside the room behind the door. The curtains looked brand new and there were actually a couple of pictures hanging on the wall.

Brigham watched as Audra looked around the room. For the first time in years he was kicking himself royally, actually had been since the day he'd comforted her in the field. He never should have brought her with them. He should have taken the chance, told her everything, sworn her to secrecy and sent her home. Now, it was too late.

"Lock this door when I leave." He walked over to the window and looked out. There were a few men going into, or out of, the saloon down the street and a few women and children off in the distance, over all a pretty quiet day. He pulled the blinds down. "Don't open these unless yer life depends on it." He turned and looked at her, his voice, again, left no room for argument.

Audra felt his gaze penetrating through her skin and down to her bones. She was shocked by the remorse she saw in his eyes. With the exception of the time spent in the field, he'd spoken to her with straight bluntness, with no real emotion in his voice or in his eyes. This was the first time she had any inkling he truly wished things could be different. Again, his behavior was always puzzling to her. "_Wake up girl, if he's being honest with you, and he has no badge, then he's playing vigilante for some reason. Don't start trying to figure him out!"_ "I won't be opening the door for anyone but you," she stated flatly and without any emotion herself.

Brigham turned to leave and then stopped. If he was being honest with himself and he did indeed trust her, he needed to tell her more than what he already had. "_Let me be right about her, men's lives could depend on her keeping her mouth shut." _"After the men have left, I'll explain as much as I can to you." For the first time in years, Brigham failed to keep the trepidation he felt out of his voice.

Audra stared. He had had remorse in his eyes, he wasn't going to make her wait to find out what was going on and he was concerned he may not be doing the right thing? She knew that's what the trepidation was about. He was afraid he was doing wrong in telling her anything. _"I'll make myself keep quiet." _She shocked herself by allowing herself to make such a promise silently, but merely said, "I'll wait for you."

Brigham simply shook his head and said, as he started to leave the room, "I'm not leaving until I hear you lock the door." Once the door was shut, Audra did as he'd directed and locked it. It didn't take long for the sound of his boots to be heard disappearing down the hallway. After she could no longer hear his footsteps, Audra lay down.

As she lay on her bed Audra began analyzing the feelings she had started having for Brigham. Were they for real or were they just because he was being good enough to protect her? And now, he _was _going to tell her everything he could? She decided it would be best to make herself step back and wait for one, him to tell her exactly what was going on and two, to give her time to get to know him better.


	11. Chapter 11

**I do NOT own The Big Valley or any of the original Barkley characters. **

**Blindsided**

**Chapter Eleven**

The night air smelled great and nothing but the crickets and other night sounds could be heard. Brigham stood on the edge of town with Audra as they watched Jack and the other men riding off.

"_I wish you were coming with us, Brigham_." _Jack had looked down at his partner, while the other men had waited a good two hundred yards away. It didn't pass Audra by that the man was talking low and keeping his eyes moving at all times."It's going to feel strange doing this job with you serving as a mere contact."_

_ "I know," Brigham answered low and without emotion, "but remember, this was yer idea. Even if it wasn't, what choice do either one of us have? I slipped and brought her into this, and we can't take a woman into that area, not right with what's goin' on. Just get those men stopped! There's enough violence in this world without 'em addin' more!"_

_ "Yes, sir!" Jack had sat straight up and spoken loud enough for the other men to hear. Audra had been sure it was so the men would know Brigham had been the one to give the orders. _

Brigham turned and looked upon Audra. He shook his head. "We best get going. Our horses are waiting at the livery stable and the clerk said the keys to that house would be underneath the door mat when we get there." He started walking, as did Audra.

He'd promised to tell her all he could, but Audra wasn't stupid enough to expect him to do it out where anyone could hear him. After all, hadn't he taken great lengths to keep his and his men's' whereabouts away from everyone? She'd just have to bide her time and wait for him to keep his promise, which she'd knew he'd do.

Brigham's own thoughts were racing. He couldn't expect the young woman walking beside him to live the life of a hermit, yet he couldn't exactly have her traipsing around Strawberry either. "_You've acted the part of a man for years,"_ he thought as he opened the door to the livery stable. "_Why did you act so irrationally this time around?" _He knew he wasn't doing any good by continuing to berate himself; well, his head knew it anyway.

With his mind so occupied, Brigham almost slipped up again, only he caught the sound of quiet footsteps just in time to grab Audra and hurl the two of them into a stall before whoever was trying to be so quiet entered the livery stable from the back. With Brigham's hand over her mouth, all Audra could do was wait, her heart pounding, wondering what was going on. The fact that Brigham had his pistol out didn't help her heart slow down any.

Two men had entered the back of the livery stable and were now moving around until one said, "I know I saw him heading this way and that's his horse! I tell you, we just have to wait for him."

Brigham gritted his teeth in anger. He knew the voice; it belonged to a man he greatly disliked, a man from Tennessee, a brown haired, heavy set man by the name of Alan Pierce. The man hated Brigham for helping his, Alan's wife, to see how abusive her husband really was, and then helping her get back to her parents' home. "You stay here then," the other man's voice was filled with disgust, "I gave my word, as you did, I'd be in Reno as soon as I can. I'm out of here!" Only after the other man had left and Brigham saw the man leave through a hole in the livery stable, did he let go of Audra and inch his way to the corner of the stall. Sure enough, Alan Pierce could be seen with his back to Brigham.

When Mr. Pierce heard the cocking of a pistol he stiffened and an evil grin crossed his face. "I knew you were in here, but are you…" The man was talking as he turned around, but he made a fatal mistake. He tried drawing his gun out from his vest as he did; Brigham's bullet hit him before he could even get a shot off.

Brigham ran over to the man, as did Audra, her eyes wide as Mr. McCallister knelt down by the man. "You're good." Mr. Pierce stared at the man. "Guess I should have…" He never finished that sentence either.

Brigham looked up at Audra. "Sorry you had to see that, no one as young as you should have to deal with this." His frustration could be heard in his voice, he wasn't used to not being able to find the words he needed.

Audra swallowed hard and nodded. "He would have killed you." She knew she was stating the obvious; she didn't really care though. She was grateful Brigham had been able to stop the man. Her admiration at his ability to handle himself grew. She sure hoped whatever he had to tell her was acceptable; she disliked the idea of having to go back to hating him.

Brigham stood up just as the sheriff burst into the stable, along with a dozen other people. They'd heard the shot and came running. "What happened?" The lawman looked at the body of the dead man upon the floor.

Brigham told the sheriff who the man was and why he hated him, and then said, "He tried to kill me."

The lawman looked at the woman standing next to the stranger. "Is that true?" He figured he knew what she'd say, but he still had to hear it for himself.

For a moment Audra didn't answer. The dead man hated Brigham for helping his, the dead man's, wife to see she was worth more and deserved more? What a jerk the man must have been. "Yes, it is," Audra answered, "Brigham doesn't lie unless there's an absolute justifiable reason, and this isn't one of those times." As she was looking at the sheriff, Audra didn't see the smile that spread over Mr. McCallister's face, all she saw the look in the sheriff's eyes. She was amazed to realize there was a time, not all that long ago, she would have been upset at the momentary doubt she saw in the man's eyes, but not now. She knew she spoke the truth, and if he didn't like it so be it.

Knowing the dead man was a wanted man, as his poster had just arrived that day, the lawman turned to one of the men who had followed him in. "Come on Timothy, let's get the man out of here. You folks go on home that means you too." He looked at Brigham and Audra. Brigham said nothing as he grabbed the horses and led them out with Audra following.


	12. A Promise Kept

**I do NOT own The Big Valley or any of the original Barkley characters. Thanks to my Beta Reader, though all mistakes are my own. **

**Blindsided**

**Chapter Twelve **

The morning air was cool and refreshing as it floated through the open window of the one bedroom home Audra found herself living in. It was actually quite nice. When she'd first entered the home through the front door, she found herself standing in the front room. There was a couch that sat up against the north wall with a small table in front of it, a couple of chairs sat against the south one and a fireplace was set off to her left. The kitchen could be seen through an entranceway that stood next to the couch.

"Ouch!" Audra, who had been cooking, actually gave herself a small burn on the side of her hand.

"If I'm to have burnt offerin's for breakfast," Brigham said as he walked out of the huge bedroom they had no choice but to share. Thank goodness it was big enough for two separate beds; Audra hated the idea of anyone having to continue sleeping on the floor. He walked up to her and took the cooking utensils from her hand. "I'd rather not have it be yer hand." His eyes were sparkling as he nodded towards the sink. "Go take care of it. The tiniest injuries can cause the most problems, if they're not taken care of."

Audra hesitated only a moment, and then she did as he'd directed her. As she tended to the small burn, Audra watched Brigham. She was amazed to see him acting as if he'd been cooking his whole life. Then again, he wasn't married and, from the way he and the other men talked, had done a lot of traveling. She realized her assumption that he just got someone to cook for him was way off. It made her want to know what else she was wrong about.

"I can take back over." Audra, after taking care of her hand, walked back over to the oven. "Despite what it looks like, I haven't forgotten how to cook."

Brigham couldn't help it; he laughed. When he got a hold of his breath, he shocked her with his next words. "I know you can cook great, I've been eating yer food for a couple of months now, remember? "

Audra found herself blushing. No one had ever called her cooking great before. Good, yes; well, as long as she wasn't trying to do any sort of dessert, and then she had to watch out for the smart remarks that came her way. Brigham, uncomfortable with the fact he'd made her blush yet again, turned his attention to broken cabinet door. "Guess that clerk wasn't lying when he said we got the house cheaper than usual because of the work it needs done. I guess I'll be kept busy enough." He looked over at Audra and sighed, "I don't suppose you have any hobbies that will be able to occupy yer time?"

Audra thought for a moment. Most of her time had been spent teaching Bible courses at the church and charitable work. "It's not too late to put a garden in; I could give it a try. I helped some of the women I know quilt a few times. I suppose, if we can get the material, I could try one on my own," she said as she put the food on the table.

Brigham sat down at the table and shocked Audra on insisting on blessing the food. "Just because I've had just cause to keep my prayers in my head," Brigham answered the questioning look in her eyes, "doesn't mean I don't say them. There's no reason not to say them out loud here, is there?" He raised his eyebrows.

"No," Audra answered as she, once again, found herself trying to figure the man before her out, "no, there isn't."

As they ate, neither one spoke. Audra didn't know what to say and Brigham was struggling to find the words he knew he needed to say; after all, a promise was a promise. Once the meal was over and the table cleared, he nodded towards the living room. "We can talk in there." He headed for the chair that set next to the fireplace; Audra found her way to the couch.

Again silence reined throughout the house; that is, until Brigham found his voice. "First off, I _am_ sorry for threatening to send someone to visit your family in order to ensure you wouldn't take off. At the time, I thought it was necessary, told myself it was the only way to make sure you didn't run off. The thing is, I'm not an outlaw, nor am I a vigilante." He shocked Audra when he looked straight at her and said the words. How had he known what she was thinking? Okay, the outlaw bit was easy enough, but vigilante?

"But you wear no badge. What are you? A Pinkerton?" she asked, more puzzled than ever.

Brigham looked into the empty fireplace. Audra's heart skipped a beat; was he going to actually admit to working for the Pinkertons?

"No," he answered as he turned his face away from the fireplace and onto Audra, "that is, I'm not regularly on the Pinkertons payroll. For the most part, I'm an independent private investigator, bounty hunter and a number of other things, as are some of the men, some are even regular Pinkertons. A while back a couple of Pinkerton agents overheard plans being made to get guns to the Bannock Indians, to aid them in a war they wished to wage against the white man. The agents also heard a number of other things. It would take too long to explain everything they heard, but the bottom line is this." Brigham looked out the window. "There are, let's say, more than one wanted man helping the other side. Men like me, regular Pinkertons and some lawmen who've gone undercover, have been working on rounding up all the players and getting them together in Reno."

Brigham wasn't surprised to see the shock that was on Audra's face as she had to pick up her lower jaw; he'd expected as much. After giving her time to digest what he'd said, Brigham asked, "Want me to continue?"

Audra nodded. "Or course." She wanted to hear everything he was willing to tell her.

Brigham sat back and continued. "There are men spread out in various towns, contacts as we say. Those contacts send whatever information they get to whoever has been put in charge of them. Me. Jack and a couple of men were asked to convince some of the wanted men we were on their side and told to lead them to Reno where the other two groups are being taken. There are men looking for the guns also. Needless to say, I wasn't exactly on anyone's 'best' list when they found out I had my gal with me, but they put up with it for my sake. If they had known I never laid eyes on you before that day I stepped out and grabbed the reins out of your hands? There would have been massive trouble. Doing two jobs at once? That's not exactly acceptable. Like I said before, after making sure those other two men wouldn't get to you, I panicked thinking you'd hear things. I thought you'd blow our cover hence the reason for the threat; it was extremely stupid on my part. I've done a few stupid things in my life, but that has to earn me the…well, let's say it's earned me a few things. Like I just said, I _am _sorry."

She believed him when he offered his apology; still, she wondered aloud. "You let Jack believe we were together; I thought you were partners,"

Brigham sighed. "I had to. Jack's a good enough man and, yes, he has enough influence that the men listen to him, but," he said as rubbed his chin, "his one downfall is a pretty face. He can't have one around, one that he thinks is available, and still do his job correctly. Quite frankly, I originally took him on as a partner because one, he's my cousin and two, I could keep an eye on him after he darn near got us both killed one time. Now? I'm surprised he's been able to stay in this line of business. As it is, he knows after this job is over he's back on his own. As it is, if all turns out well, one Indian war will be stopped before it's started and all those men will either be dead or in prison."

Audra took everything he'd said in, stood up and walked over. He wasn't surprised when her hand flew up and across his face. "You should have told me up front."

"Yes, I should have." What else was he supposed to say.

After sitting back down, Audra again thought on everything, meaning everything in her past and present. She started laughing. Brigham could see nothing funny about what he's said.

"Do you mind letting me in on the joke?" Brigham rubbed his cheek as he gave her a look that said, "_HUH? I understand and deserve the slap, but the laughter? WHAT is that all about?"_

"I'm sorry," Audra answered as she caught her breath and sat back down, "but I can't help it. In the past, I kept meeting men that seem to be good, I mean real good, decent men, and they keep turning out to be bad. Not all of them, mind you, just a lot of them. Now, I go from thinking I've been being held by outlaws, and then vigilantes, and you, even if you did panic and do something extremely stupid, turn out to be on the good side? It's just too ironic!" She started laughing.

Brigham started laughing too. "I'd say so, princess."

Audra rolled her eyes as she got enough control to point her finger at him and say, "You've got to find a more acceptable nickname for me. I may like being treated like a princess, but I don't like being called one."

"Yes, ma'am." Brigham grinned as he stood up and went outside.


	13. A Talk in the Church

**I do NOT own The Big Valley or any of the original Barkley characters. Thanks to my Beta Reader, though all mistakes are my own.******

**Blindsided ******

**Chapter Thirteen ****  
><strong>  
>Brigham and Audra walked hand in hand down the streets of Strawberry, as they'd just left the telegraph office and were heading back towards the livery stable. They might not have had to hold hands, but Mr. McCallister had seen the way some of the men in town had been looking at Audra. <em>"Looks like they need to be convinced the same way the other men had to be," had been his exact words. She'd smiled back and replied, "Guess we both get continuing acting lessons and good thing I thought about this." She held up her hand and displayed the simple band on her hand.<em> He had smiled from ear to ear and said nothing. Audra actually didn't mind a bit. The more she got to know Brigham the more she admired him. She found herself enjoying his company very much.

"_MEN!"_ Audra muttered as one gentleman looked her way only to have a look of disappointment came upon his face when he saw the simple band upon Audra's hand.  
><em><br>__"I tell you it's not necessary." Brigham had stood in disbelief as Audra found the small band in the kitchen of the home they were renting and placed it on her finger. ___

_"Look, Brigham." Audra had planted her feet and fought with him. "You're not the only one who can come up with ideas on how to protect me. This," and she held up her hand, "should convince any man we ever come across I'm not available." ___

_"Yes, it should." Brigham grinned and had to give in; after all, she had a point._ He found himself admiring the way she conducted herself, stood up for herself and was proving she to be one very capable woman.

When they came to the churchyard, they saw children playing outside, a priest and a couple of nuns standing near the front door. One of the children was even playing an accordion. She couldn't help but stop walking and listen. Of course, when she stopped it made Brigham stop. A part of him said they didn't have time for this; the other part stayed and listened. It had been too long since he just stood and enjoyed a good song. Only when one of the children yelled at one of his friends did Brigham snap out of it, for the boy had called his friend Jack.

"Why don't you go over and enjoy the music?" Brigham said as he reluctantly let of Audra's arm. "I need to go talk to the good father." He talked to Audra but kept his eyes moving.

Audra felt bad for him. The life of men who involved themselves with a part of the law that kept them moving all the time, made it so they had to constantly be on the alert, had to be very lonely. After all, they could not afford attachments; at least, not the ones who had spent enough time to become an expert in the field.

"I'll do just that." She smiled as she headed for the children and Brigham headed for the priest.

Father Robert stood five feet six inches, had thick black hair that touched his ears and barely touched his neck. He smiled at the couple heading towards them, especially when the young woman asked if she could join the games the children were playing and the gentleman walked up to him.

"I hope we're not intrudin'." Brigham gave the father a small smile as he nodded towards the children. "Miss Audra loves bein' around young children."

Father Robert started beaming. "Don't worry, you're not intruding. The children love it when they get visitors." The man of the cloth looked at the stranger before him and, having a knack of seeing into people, saw a very troubled man. "May I help you?" he asked with genuine concern in his voice.

Brigham hesitated, and then nodded. "Is there someplace we can talk privately?" He looked around. He didn't want anyone but the priest to hear the things he had to say.

"Of course, my son." Father Robert turned around and headed into the church. After hollering over at Audra to let her know what was going on, Brigham followed the priest inside.

The church wasn't very large but there were still pews to sit on and a confessional in the corner. "How much privacy do you need, my son?" Father Robert looked towards the confessional.

"Not that much," Brigham answered as he walked up towards the crucifix that hung on the wall behind the pulpit and sat down on one of the pews. The good father was right behind him.

Brigham's mind wandered back to the day he'd first seen Audra and he sighed as he hung his hands over the pew in front of him. "Awhile back I made a snap decision, one I thought at the time was absolutely necessary." He hung his head slightly as he felt as if he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. Father Robert just sat in silence, patiently. He'd learned long time ago that a troubled man wanting to talk didn't need someone pushing him to do it. After a few moments, Brigham's head came up and he sighed. "I was wrong, but I can't undo what I did and she suffers because of it." He was thinking on the nights he'd lain awake in his bed listening to Audra cry out for her mother or one of her brothers in her sleep. She never said anything about it in the morning. He didn't know if it was because she didn't remember or if she just wasn't saying anything. "I don't know what to do; Audra probably hates me deep down inside. Heaven knows she has the right too."

Father Robert felt his heart go out to the gentleman. "May I safely assume Audra is the young woman outside?" He couldn't figure out whom else the man could be talking about.

Brigham nodded. "That she is. Like I just said, she suffers because of my snap decision, and I don't know what to do about it."

Before the good man could say a thing, they were both startled to hear footsteps in the church and they whirled around. It was Audra. She wore a smile a mile wide upon her face as she looked upon Brigham. Father Robert held back a chuckle and merely grinned. "I think I best check on the children." He knew when to stick around and when to leave!

"Prin… I mean, Miss Audra, you heard?" Brigham stood up and pulled himself to his full height once the priest had shut the front door. He felt as if every nerve in his body was on edge.

Audra nodded and shocked him by resting her hands on the sides of his arms. "I changed my mind; it's princess to you and, no, I don't hate you. I did at first; I admit that, but not now." She looked up into his eyes, surprised to find how upset she was to see the pain there. "You had, still have, a job to do, a very important one. You took the only steps you knew how to protect me from those men following me _and_ still do your job. Like you said, you didn't know if you could trust me and panicked, only proves you're very much human. Your men were, and still are, depending on you. No, I guess they're depending on us now." She told herself she was crazy, what with Brigham involved in such dangerous work, but he needed to know she didn't hate him.

Brigham shook his head, as he realized he did have an option, and replied, "No, it's me they're dependin' on. I'll check about puttin' you on a stagecoach and getting' you back to Stockton. I suppose, if one of them should cross my path before the job is through, I can always say you went home to visit yer family. I trust you to keep yer mouth shut and, if you say the family that's on the ranch be trusted, then I trust them too. Folks around here can go around thinkin' what they want to about my 'marriage'. We could send yer family a telegram, but we'd have no choice but put the name McCallister on it, people do talk and the telegram operator is no different." He'd rather put up with the gossip than to know he was causing Audra any more heartache than he already had.

If he was shocked before, Brigham found out different when Audra shook her head. "You do what you want, but I'm praying that something happens to stop the stagecoach from coming here for awhile. I want to stay and help you keep an ear and eye open for any useful information and," she said as she took her hands off his arms and folded them, giving him a 'try to change my mind' look, "don't tell me I don't know what I'm saying! You told me more than once not to lose my spunk. I'm not! If I can, I'm staying right here with you and doing what I can here!" She chuckled. "Besides, if my prayers are answered about the stagecoach, my brothers will probably burn dirt to get to Strawberry and take me home, once they get a telegram from us, which would get you some extra help, if you need it." She knew they would, her brothers were like that.

Brigham was astonished to find himself excited she'd refused just to turn her back and leave, though the idea of meeting her brothers was more nerve wracking than anything. "Do me a favor." Brigham laid his arms upon Audra's shoulders. "Make sure your brothers, especially that loud one you talk about, don't beat me to a pulp when this is over. A good old fashioned whipping I deserve; still, I'd like to be able to stumble away on my own feet." That only got Audra to laughing as she reached up and took a hold of his wrists. From outside the window, Father Robert saw the couple talking and laughing; he chuckled.


	14. A Little Bit of Fun

**I do NOT own The Big Valley or any of the original Barkley characters. **

**Blindsided**

**Chapter Fourteen**

Audra stood in the loft of the barn the owner of the land had, with Brigham's help, finally finished building. She looked from the hay to Mr. McCallister. The man had made good on his word and checked into sending her home on the stagecoach, only to find out the stage had temporally found it necessary to stop making stops in Strawberry and outlying areas. Neither one of them was surprised to find out it was because of the trouble brewing in Nevada; after all Strawberry was just a back road leading into Nevada and there was fear that some of those men might be using it. The stage line didn't want to risk an attack. When they'd gone to the telegraph office they'd been stopped there too. The telegraph operator said that they didn't know why, but wires weren't going through to like they should be. Brigham suspected he knew why, but didn't say a word.

Audra had been elated to have all the doors shutting like they were. What with Brigham's partner and men either in Nevada or almost there, she figured, until they actually heard something, the problem she had was how to get Brigham to see her as more than a young woman that needed protecting. After all, she was definitely interested in him, not because of the protection he'd given her, but for him, himself.

What with the fact they had either been working, keeping their eyes and ears open every time they went to town, even heard a few things and made a note of them hoping the telegraph office would soon tell them wires were going through, Audra wanted a break. After all, the sun had been up for hours and she had been working non-stop since rising with it. Since Brigham had started to become a bit more than uptight, she figured he needed loosening up. Some people were bound to say, if they knew about it, that she was flirting with him. If that was the case, so be it.

"Hey!" Brigham let out a yelp as a pitchfork full of hay fell through the air and landed right on top of him. He looked up, broke out in a grin and shook his finger at Audra, who was roaring with laughter. Shaking his finger at her only got him another pitchfork full of hay. He whirled around and went running into the barn. He figured why not? Two could play at that game!

Audra couldn't help but bust up laughing as Brigham jumped as the hay hit him; he looked so funny and, when he'd shook his finger at her, she didn't resist the urge to hit him again. Once he'd headed for the door though, Audra threw down the pitchfork and practically flew down the ladder. She was already at the bottom when Brigham came through the door, hay still clinging to his hair and the beard that had begun to creep upon his face.

Audra took one look at him, laughed and then ran, even though she knew full well he'd catch her.

"Oh no, you don't," Brigham's laughter rang through the barn as he took a few long strides, caught her by the waist and whirled her around. Audra let out a squeal of laughter and fought to get away. He simply tossed her into a huge pile of straw that had been gathered up and put into a pile.

Audra turned quickly and grabbed some straw in her hands; she threw it at Brigham. He let out a roar of laughter and went after her again, only she managed to avoid his grasp as she ran for the open doors. She made it halfway to the house before he caught up with her. Again, the air filled with her squeals of delight until she and Brigham found themselves, unintentionally, facing each other, their faces not inches from each other. For a moment, time froze as they gazed into each other's eyes.

Brigham couldn't believe the pull he felt towards the woman in his arms, for a moment he allowed himself the luxury of imagining what it would be like to kiss her again. After all, her lips had tasted so fine before, but no, he let go and pulled back. With no one around to convince, any control he had, the control that made him pull back, was gone. If he felt those lips again, he wouldn't be able to do that, pull back that was. Besides, she was a true lady, a lady with four brothers to boot. "We best get back to work," he said as he forced himself to walk away.

Audra's eyes followed him as he walked away. She couldn't believe how much fun they'd had for just a few minutes and found herself admiring a man who knew when to walk away to keep her reputation intact. She knew that was the reason he'd walked away when he did. She fought the desire to chase after him, but he was right, they had to get back to work. "_At least you don't look so tense any more, and we had a bit of fun,_" she thought as she headed back for the barn.

Unbeknownst to her, Brigham had stopped and turned around. He watched as Audra disappeared into the barn. He'd stepped in to stop two men he figured were, most likely, headed to Nevada from having their way with her. He was only supposed to keep an eye on her, not fall in love with her. As one scene after another played out in his mind, every scene had Audra in them and Brigham chastised himself. "_She's too young for you! Besides, once you face her brothers, and they beat you within an inch of your life, if you're lucky, they'll let you crawl away!"_ The sooner he accepted that the better. He told himself that more than once throughout the rest of the day.


	15. Chapter 15

**I do NOT own The Big Valley or any of the original Barkley characters.**

**Blindsided**

**Chapter Fifteen**

Brigham watched as the man called Jose Rodiquez rode off. He'd come out in time to hear the last part of what his 'wife' had been saying, just in time to back her up. After the man disappeared, Brigham turned to Audra. "That was an opening to get word to your family. Why did you say what you did?"

For a moment, Audra didn't say anything then she started talking, "For a couple of reasons. First, I don't trust the fellow to keep his facts straight. Let's say I told him I was moving to Nevada, he'd have it being Nebraska. Second, somewhere along the line your cousin and men started calling me Mrs. McCallister and everyone around Strawberry knows me by that name now, along with the maiden name you gave me. To tell him anything different would shred the good reputation I still have thanks to the fact that everyone thinks we're married. Of course," she said as she shrugged her shoulders, "don't ask me how we're going to keep that intact once this is over."

Brigham stiffened then relaxed. "It won't be a problem. I have connections with various people, ones that can put you down as one of the few women involved in this operation from the beginning. Don't know what people will think of a lady detective, but it will keep your reputation intact."

Audra smiled. Once again she found herself admiring Brigham's ability to come up with various answers for different situations. "Thanks." She patted his arm as she went back into the house. While she fixed supper and thought on family, Jarrod was sitting behind his desk in Stockton doing the same thing; thinking about family that is.

Jarrod was leaning back in his chair and reading the letter in his hands for what felt like the hundredth time; his mouth turned downwards and his eyebrows also turned in the same direction. He still looked like that when Nick and Heath walked into the study laughing and talking; they quit immediately upon seeing their brother's troubled look.

"What is it, Jarrod?" Nick asked as he pulled a chair away from the front of the desk and sat down, as did Heath. Both men were concerned, as they didn't really feel like any more trouble, not with Audra still missing after six weeks. Their hearts about dropped when Jarrod sighed and answered.

"It's from an old client of mine, remember Jose Rodriguez?" He looked at his brothers as if to say 'please, tell me you remember.' Jose had been accused of robbing the Stockton bank; as it turned out, it was the man's "best friend" who had did it. Nick and Heath had actually done some investigating for Jarrod during the trial.

Heath and Nick grinned as Nick replied back, "So, what about him? Did he go mix up facts and get into more trouble?" The man did seem to have a knack for it; if he didn't have to defend himself in a court of law, he had to defend himself in the saloon.

"No." Jarrod laid the letter down and looked at his brothers. "He finally married and settled down about seven miles from Sonora." That part of the letter was good news; Jarrod had always hoped the young man could find a good life somewhere, with a good woman if possible. Apparently, Jose had done just that.

Heath and Nick looked at each other. There was more to it than that; they could tell that just by the way their brother was acting and it made them nervous. After all, Jose was decent enough, for the most part, and Jarrod should be happy that he'd finally settled down.

"And the problem is?" Nick asked as his eyebrows turned up slightly, as did the palms of his hands.

Jarrod took a deep breath and said, "He apologized if he was out of line in asking, but he wanted to know what he'd done to this family that Audra would act as if she didn't know him when he bumped into her and her husband as he traveled through a part of Strawberry on his way back home."

Major shock appeared on both Heath and Nick's faces as Nick exploded, "Her what!" He was sure he had to have heard his older brother wrong. She'd rode off upset at the fact that Garner had turned to be so bad, but would she really have met someone and married him without telling the family?

"Something's not right, Jarrod." Heath turned his hat around in his hands, the wheels in his mind turning. "Was he sure it was her?" He couldn't imagine Audra willingly doing something like that; besides, it wasn't sitting right in his gut.

Jarrod shrugged his shoulders and picked back up the letter. He began reading a small portion of the letter:

"_Your sister, Audra, looked as healthy and as happy as the last time I saw her. However, I was confused as she acted as if she did not know me. She kept on insisting her name was Audra McCallister and that her maiden name was McKinley not Barkley. I would have cornered her on it, but her husband, one Brigham McCallister, glared at me as he barked for me to leave his wife alone. Mr. Barkley, I may be a lot of things; I may have done a lot of things, but I am not downright stupid. I know Audra when I talk to her. It __was__ your sister I was talking to. What have I done to the Barkleys that she would try to get me to believe such things?" _

He put the letter down and looked at his brothers.

Audra married? To a man she could have only known only met shortly before she married him? Nick was in a state of shock. "I hurt her bad enough for her to go changing her last name and, apparently, pushed her into the arms of a man she barely knew." There was pain in Nick's voice as he stood up and walked over to the nearby window, not that he could take any pleasure out of the scenery before his eyes. His heart was hurting too much to take much pleasure out of anything at the moment.

"For the last time, Nick!" Jarrod slammed his fist down upon the desk. "YOU did not hurt her! It was Garner that did this; we only did what we had to!" It made Jarrod furious as to how Garner's actions had led to all the pain and heartache they'd gone through since Audra had ridden off. Good thing he couldn't kill a man that was already dead, or he might have tried it.

" 'Her husband'." Heath repeated the words quietly, as he got an uneasy feeling in his gut. "You don't suppose he took her by force, do you?" He looked at his brothers, wondering about the contradiction of what he'd just said and what Jose had stated in the letter.

Jarrod didn't know what to think. Audra had done a lot of impulsive things in her life, but to marry so soon after Garner's death? He repeated the words, "'Your_ sister, Audra, looked as healthy and as happy as the last time I saw he_r_'. _It doesn't make sense. Surely, she wouldn't change her last name just because of what happened and, if this Brigham took her by force, why would Jose write she was happy?" Still, Jarrod found himself turning the idea over in his head, as did Nick.

The idea that Audra would change her name and marry anyone without telling them was just too much for Nick. "If it is her, no wonder no one's been able to help us!" He slammed his fist down upon the desk as he exploded, "There's got to be a way to find out!" He let his hand fall to his side as Jarrod gave him 'that look', but he wasn't going to apologize either. He wasn't sorry. "I'm getting my horse and riding down there myself!" Nick headed for the door only to find Jarrod blocking his way.

While he agreed they had to find out, he feared driving Audra further away if the marriage was for real. He pointed that fact out to Nick. "Look, I have a few contacts. I'll see what they can find out about this Brigham McCallister. If he's a wanted criminal or a man with a sour reputation, we can start hunting them down and bring her home." He paused as he looked at his brothers, and then said, "But if he has a sound reputation, we only hunt them down to do what we can to reconcile things with her. After all," he sighed, "we can't force her and her husband to live here."

Nick just knew something was off, but he couldn't prove it and Jarrod had a valid point. He'd never had such a huge struggle going on inside himself before. He didn't want his sister in an unasked for marriage nor did he wish to drive Audra further away than she was if she'd entered the marriage willingly. "Forty-eight hours, Jarrod!" Nick barked as he put his hands on his hips, "I'll stick around for forty-eight hours, but that is it!" He stormed out of the office leaving Jarrod and Heath to talk over the situation.


	16. Chapter 16

**I do NOT own The Big Valley or any of the original Barkley characters. **

**Blindsided**

**Chapter Sixteen**

Audra held onto Brigham's arm as they walked into the building that Strawberry had recently turned into a gathering place for dances and such. The town might still be small, but the addition of the social hall, as some had begun calling it, made the citizens of the small town feel as if it was growing rather nicely.

With men, women and children standing, sitting, visiting or dancing, Brigham and Audra made it onto the dance floor, hearing, "Hello, Mr. McCallister," or, "Hello, Miss Audra," more than once. Both kept an eye out for anyone they did not recognize. After three weeks in the small town, the two had become acquainted with most of the residents. There was the hotel clerk that they'd already met; he was still talking up a storm. There were Jason and Molly Peters and their seventeen year old son, Thomas. They owned the newly redecorated mercantile and were quite polite and gracious people. Along with these people, there were a number of miners and their families. Brigham and Audra figured ninety-eight percent of the residents were quite decent people.

Audra couldn't help but smile from ear to ear and chuckle inside. She still found it quite amusing that life had flipped the coin on her and put a man in her life that had appeared to be an outlaw, only to have it revealed he was on the right side of the law. As she dwelt on those thoughts, she realized she'd forgiven Brigham of any perceived wrongs, though she couldn't pinpoint the exact moment she had done so. Now, she really liked him. Oh, she'd liked other men before, but this was different somehow. She couldn't understand it, but she knew it was the truth. Audra found herself hoping like crazy that maybe, just maybe, Brigham was starting to feel the same way. After all, hadn't she caught him watching her hanging up the wash just that very afternoon? Oh sure, he quickly went back to work on one of the steps that had started to come loose; still, she had seen him and she could hope.

Brigham had indeed been looking at Audra and, once again, chastised himself. He was thirty-two; she had to be around nineteen or twenty. He didn't know, for he'd never really asked. Even if she wasn't so young, after what he'd done, how could her family ever accept him into their family? They'd have to accept him too. He would not be the cause of driving any sort of wedge between family members, not without just cause anyway. He couldn't see it happening though. Putting her in a position that made it impossible to return to her family for awhile; no, how could they forgive that one?

Now, as they danced, he made himself keep his eyes and ears open, and forced himself to think about Jack and the men who were, hopefully, getting closer to trapping the culprits behind the guns being slowly delivered to the Bannock warriors. What else could he do? He couldn't be falling in love with her; it was impossible.

Just as the band began playing another slow song, Brigham saw them. Three strangers had entered the building and sat down at a table tucked into the farthest corner. By the clothes they wore, Brigham figured he pretty well knew what they were doing in Strawberry.

"You notice them too?" Audra stepped closer to her 'husband' as they danced and whispered low, just loud enough for Brigham to hear.

Brigham automatically drew Audra closer. To protect her, it had become second nature faster than he ever thought possible. "Yes, I do." He answered knowing full well that, if they were connected at all to the Nevada job, he'd be meeting them sooner or later. Remembering the Millers' invitation to stay with them for the night, due what looked like to be an impending storm and the distance to their home, Brigham decided it would be best to take the family up on the offer. After all, he didn't know which side, if any, the men were on. With that being the case, he couldn't risk endangering Audra.

Kyle Parker kept an eye on the gentleman that fit one of the descriptions he'd been given to him just before leaving *****Washington Territory. He would have just walked up to the man and introduced himself, but there were too many people around. As it was, he and his friends sat and enjoyed the music while keep an eye on Brigham and Audra.

"It can't be the right man." Twenty-four year old Alan Michael kept his voice low while talking. "True he fits one of the descriptions, but that man was supposed to be leading the men, not staying here as a contact! I don't like it!" Truth was, Alan never liked anything.

"Things happen in life we can't stop," forty year old Kyle replied matter of factly. "We'll camp out for tonight and look him up tomorrow." He didn't see where they had any other choice and, unlike Alan, had learned long time ago there was little sense in getting riled up over something they obviously had no control over. Time may be running out, but there was still enough of it that they could wait until morning to discuss the matters they'd come to Strawberry for.

.

***Washington was admitted to the Union as the 42nd state in 1889**. http:/www.


	17. Chapter 17

**I do NOT own The Big Valley or any of the original Barkley characters. Thanks to my Beta Reader, though all mistakes are my own.**

**Blindsided**

**Chapter Seventeen**

Brigham stood on the porch of the Miller's home and leaned against the railing. As usual, the night air was refreshing and the stars were sparkling as the little light they had to share was sent down upon the earth, along with the light of the moon. His mind was so much on the three men they'd seen at the dance that he didn't hear Audra walk up beside him until she wrapped her arm around his. He couldn't help it; he chuckled.

"And what's so funny, Mister McCallister?" Audra smiled and said 'mister' in a teasing sort of way.

He turned his head and smiled back. "Life," he answered as he laid his hand over hers. "Sometimes you want to make it stand still and other times it won't go fast enough." The three strangers once again crossed the stage of his mind and his smile disappeared. Audra wasn't blind; she knew what was wrong and held on a little bit tighter than before.

"If they're on the wrong side," Audra finally broke the silence that hung between them, "how are you going to let anyone know? The telegraph office is still not working; in fact, they're talking like it might be weeks before the problem is fixed." Neither one of them liked that, but it was something they accepted. After all, what choice did they have? They couldn't change it.

Brigham went back to star gazing and answered, "The only thing I can do. Send them on their way and pray like mad the blasted company gets their wires fixed soon. Until I find out who they are, I'm going to talk to the Millers about you staying here. After all, they have that sister Mrs. Miller is always talking about that's supposed to be arriving tomorrow. From what the Millers say, Mrs. Miller's sister has a lot of children."

Audra drew back. She knew he meant well, but she saw no reason for it unless they knew for sure the men were bad. "No, Brigham. I'm not leaving the house, not right now. Sure, I'll be glad to offer to help the Millers out, but not stay." There was no way she was going to do that. After all, like it or not, they were in this thing together now and she wasn't going to run. Barkleys didn't run.

Brigham turned and took a hold of her upper arms. He realized he couldn't force her to do as he asked, not this time around. Still, he had to get her to see how dangerous it could be. If those men… He shuddered. He didn't even want to think about it. "Please, Princess, do as I ask and stay here. It may very well wind up meaning the difference between life and death."

Audra wasn't blind. She could see what Brigham had been desperately trying to hide from her quite successfully until now. He cared about her and not just as he would any woman that might cross his path. He cared about _her. _She knew some might call her forward; they might call her a few things. She still slid her arms up his chest and around his neck. "Would it really make that much of a difference to you?" she asked as her eyes danced.

Brigham hesitated, telling himself once again he had no business falling in love with her, but the look in her eyes did him in. He pulled her close, allowing himself the pleasure of tasting her lips once more. He might not have done it, but he knew full well that, with the Millers right inside, he'd have the ability to pull back, thus ensuring her virtue would remain intact. After a few minutes, he made himself do just that. "Please, don't fight me on this. I have to find out who those men are and what they are up to, and they _are_ here for a specific reason. I can feel it. I can't chance you getting hurt; I just can't."

"How long do you want me to stay here?" She kept her arms around his neck. She might have dropped them had she seen the Millers' smiling at Brigham and herself from the corner of the front room window.

"At least until I find out what's going on, maybe longer," he added as he smiled at her, "though I think you need to keep that crop of yours handy."

Audra was horrified. "If you don't feel it's safe for me…" He started laughing and put his fingers on her lips.

"I didn't say I thought you might be in danger. It's just that if I start to panic again, you may need to use it on me!" He winked at her and continued laughing; she joined in his laughter. Once their laughter died down, their talk turned to other things, more light hearted. Their smiles could have filled the night sky and sent a few startled smaller wild life running, which only got the two to laughing once more.

Audra and Brigham weren't the only ones awake, nor were they the only ones happy that the moon was sharing plenty of light that night. Heath and Nick had made quite good time due to the light of the moon. Now both brothers sat around the campfire they'd built. Nick was staring into it, saying nothing.

Heath didn't have to ask what was troubling Nick as he, Heath, sat back and gazed into the fire also.

_Jarrod, Heath and Nick sat in the study discussing the results of the questions Jarrod has been asking his contact. _

_"Mac says there __was__ a man by the name of Brigham McCallister hired to help in a group effort to stop the trouble that's heading for Nevada before it actually started, must be that trouble I heard about while on the train." Jarrod explained to both his brothers. "Mac says he's one of the best and is a highly respectable man. He also said that, for reasons he has not been able to find out, Mr. McCallister did indeed turn over leadership to his partner Jack Kilgore. He says the man is now their main contact in Strawberry, but they haven't heard from him. At first they were worried, but it seems like the telegraph office down there has been having major problems."_

_"That doesn't make sense!" Nick bellowed. "If he's the Brigham McCallister Audra is supposed to have married, why would he take her along on a job like that? What kind of man does a thing like that?"_

_Jarrod had turned up his hands, his own frustration showing. "I don't know, but from everything Mac said, I have to believe Audra entered the marriage willingly," he sighed and added, "with that being the case, we need to do our best to reconcile with her. Heath's been talking about going to Strawberry to visit his mother's grave, along with Hannah's and Rachel's anyway. The two of you can use that as an excuse to go check things out, without upsetting Mother." Maybe it was wrong to keep it from her, but Jarrod didn't want her hurting any worse than she already was. "But, Nick," Jarrod had said as he looked right at Nick and pointed his finger at him, "I want you promise within an inch of your life to keep your temper in check! We all agree Audra should not be down there, but we had an agreement before I had the man checked out, and it needs to be kept! Get the answers__** before**__ you swing, if you indeed feel the urge to do so! Promise?"_

_Nick hadn't answered at first, his fists doubled and then relaxed. He didn't want to drive his sister further away. "For Audra's sake, I promise, but only for her sake."_

"We'll find her, Nick. We'll get this straightened out." Heath tried to sound positive.

"I hope so," Nick replied as the two slipped back into silence and into their own thoughts.


	18. Chapter 18

**I do NOT own The Big Valley or any of the original Barkley characters. Thanks to my Beta Reader, though all mistakes are still my own.**

**Blindsided**

**Chapter Eighteen**

Brigham stood behind the bar keeping his eyes open. Sooner or later, he knew those men would show up or at least one of them. That is, if they were in any form or shape connected to the Nevada job. When one of the strangers finally walked in, the scene from just that morning played in his mind. _"You be careful." Audra had stood in front of the Miller's home with her arms around his waist. "I want to see you back safe." He'd kissed her and assured her he'd do just that. "Adam needs someone to tend bar for him for the next few weeks. I can guarantee you; those men will have to talk with coded sentences if they do talk to me." _He continued with what he was doing until the stranger leaned against the bar. Brigham recognized him as the third man at the dance, the one who had not spoken even once.

"May I help you?" Brigham looked at the bearded man as if he was just another customer; he'd learned years ago how important it was not to let anyone know what was going on inside of you, not when it came this business, the only time an exception was made was with Audra.

"A beer and some conversation." The stranger tossed his money onto the counter. Brigham took it and got the man his beer.

"Here's your drink," Brigham said as he put the beer down, "conversation don't cost anythin'." He kept his eye on the man. Now, standing so close to him, there was something familiar about the man, but what?

The man lowered his voice, as there were a couple of patrons off in the corner. "Roads are all the same anymore; too much dust and not enough water." He looked directly into Brigham's eyes. Brigham had shock waves go through him.

"Peter!" Brigham managed to say the name soft enough that only his friend could hear. Peter was another excellent investigator, whom he had not seen in almost five years. "What are you doin' here?" He had to talk normal as he was afraid he'd raise the other customers' curiosity if he didn't.

"My 'friends' and I have been on a bit of search, thought we find some action in Nevada but Alan got this in the last town we were in. He thinks it was lost; he doesn't know I found it and kept it." Peter took out a telegram and handed it to Brigham.

Brigham's eyes widened as he saw the words, "_The rest of the party Supplies in California. Leaving soon. Get to Nevada soon. M.S." _M.S. he knew was rumored to be the other side's leader, Mitchell Staple. Party Supplies...the term he and the other investigators, private or Pinkertons, had been told was the term they'd learned was chosen to refer to rifles and ammunition by the men who were on the side of the Indians. Good grief, everyone had been wasting time rounding up the players, figuring any guns they'd be giving the Indians were already in Nevada! "So, where are the supplies?" he asked as he handed the telegram back to Peter.

"I have no idea; Alan said he didn't, but I don't believe him." Peter tore the telegram in so many pieces no one would have been able to put them back together if their life depended on it. "We've been looking, but had to stop when he fell last night and busted his hip, along with a few other things. Doc doesn't know if he'll make it or not."

Ouch! Brigham couldn't help but cringe slightly. As his mind rolled the information around in his head, Peter had moved his vest in order to get something out of its inside pocket. It was all Brigham could do to keep his composure as he saw the handle of a pocket knife; one he himself had given to his mentor not all that long ago. _"I'll keep this as long as I kept my old one."_ The man's words echoed in his mind. The man's old one had been in his possession for over twenty years. "How about havin' a few on me?" Brigham poured Peter another drink.

"Thanks." Peter took the drink and then set it down. "Hey, what about joining me in the search? After all," he was still speaking low, "you're one of the best. I'm sure we could find those supplies without a problem."

Brigham had the most horrid feeling come over him as Peter spoke. There was something different about the man, something had changed over the years, besides the added beard and, after seeing the knife, he feared it wasn't a good change. _"Alan says he doesn't know…he fell and broke his hip….doesn't know if he'll make it..."_ All of a sudden, Brigham didn't know why, but he _knew_ his mentor was dead and Alan's fall had been no accident. _"Peter, how could you? How could you have gone so bad?" _Brigham wasn't about to allow himself to be alone with two men who, for whatever reason they had, wanted to get to the guns meant for the Indians.

"I'm not an investigator anymore," Brigham lied through a very serious face, "had too many close calls myself." He poured the man another drink. Brigham didn't care if he had to pay for every one of the beers the man drank. The man knew more than he was letting on. Maybe, just maybe, he'd open up more if he was drunk.

"Thanks, friend." Peter took the glass and drank it down. Peter started to try to persuade Brigham to join him and Brigham continued to pay for his beers. Thank goodness the night was a very dead one. By the time the night was over, Peter was lying, passed out, in one of the sheriff's cells, his friend was sitting in the cell next to him and Brigham was high tailing it back to the Miller's and to Audra.


	19. Accident

**I do NOT own The Big Valley or any of the original Barkley characters. Thanks to my Beta Reader, though all mistakes are my own.**

**Blindsided**

**Chapter Nineteen (Previously titled Accident...should have been 'Trouble')**

The wind was starting to blow gently when Brigham went out to the barn and started saddling his horse; they were back at 'their' house. When he heard Audra walk in, he turned around and smiled, even in a simple blue gingham dress she looked good. One look at his face and he knew she was still very uncomfortable with the idea of him searching the area alone. He said nothing, though, as he led his horse out of the barn.

"I'll be fine." He dropped the reins to his horse and took a hold of Audra by the shoulders. "I have to find out where those guns are, and then figure out how to get them."

"_The guns are hidden near Strawberry," Peter was babbling on as he began waving the bottle of whiskey around that Brigham had given him free of charge, "They're being guarded by men…" The man had rambled on, giving out coded sentences they, Alan, the other man and himself, would need to get the guns. "But they've been told there are three men coming, but Alan turned against us. He was supposed to die, not just get hurt bad enough to get a doctor!" _The long confession had put two men behind bars, but the guns were still waiting.

"By yourself?" Audra's voice rose just a little. "This man you call Peter may have given you the coded sentences, but he didn't hand you two trustworthy partners!" She was scared to death for Brigham and, if she was to be honest, for herself. Oh, she wasn't worried about her physical safety, but she did fear the loss of the man who had turned out to be the best thing to happen to her.

Brigham ran his fingers down the side of her cheeks and smiled. "I'm only going to try to locate the guns, not retrieve them yet. I'll be fine, but when this is over," his tilted her head backwards and smile down upon her, "you think you can talk those brothers into only beating me up part way?"

Audra slid her arms up his back and chuckled. "I'll see what I can do." She held on tight as Brigham kissed her with more passion than he'd ever allowed himself to do before. She rewarded him by returning the favor.

Finally, Brigham forced himself to let go. He had to; he was getting too close to the edge. Besides, he had to start searching the area. Maybe, just maybe, by the time he located the guns he'd have figured out a way to get those two partners. "My life is not an easy one, Audra, as you know. For your sake, I could give up the bounty hunting easy enough, along with jobs that take me from one end of the country to the Mississippi River;_ however_," he stressed the word however, "as dangerous as it may be, I can't give up private investigating for anyone. Could you really accept that?" He lifted his fingers to her slightly opened mouth. "I don't want an answer right now, but I do want you thinking long and hard about it. If you can't, I will never hold you again like this, unless we have someone near by. I wouldn't be able to, for both our sakes. After all, I'm only human; I'm only a man."

"All , right," Audra said as they both let go of each other, "I'll think on it, but you still need to be careful. You're not allowed to die on me."

Brigham let out a laugh that carried through the air and could be heard for miles. "Do me a favor," he replied, looking and pointing upwards, "Tell HIM that." That only earned him a 'yeah, right' look from Audra. He continued chuckling as he rode off.

Audra stood watching until Brigham disappeared out of sight. "…_talk those brothers into only beating me up part way." _The words rang again in her ears. What would her family say when they found out where she'd been this whole time? Would she be able to get them to see that, like Brigham just said, he was only a man, and men make mistakes? At least he had, and was, doing all he could to both protect her and to keep her reputation intact. Would they be able to see that and forgive and accept him?

With the wind blowing gently though the air, Audra headed back towards the house with her mind on her family. Different scenarios ran themselves through her mind, everything from the best to the worst. Finally, she told herself she was fretting over something that hadn't even happened yet. With that reminder, Audra went to work on binding the small baby quilt Mrs. Miller and she had started; another child would soon be joining Mrs. Miller's sister's family and the child would need something of its own. Though, Audra wondered how many times she'd be poking herself before she was through!

By the time Audra finished the blanket a couple of hours later, Heath and Nick were making their way to Strawberry. They had, for Heath's sake, taken a route through the wooded area he had always loved to roam in.

"It's almost noon, why don't we stop and eat some lunch?" He didn't know about Nick but he was hungry. As Nick started to answer, he saw two gentlemen lying on the ground. Both he and Heath flew off their horses and over to the man. Kneeling down, Nick turned the man that was still breathing over, the other one was dead.

"How is he?" Heath asked as he ran up behind Nick.

"Alive. He's been roughed up a bit. Has some pretty good bruises," Nick said as he could see through the man's ripped shirt, "From the looks of things I'd say these two were fighting, but why? I wonder…" Nick was stopped as the man's eyes opened and he tried to move.

"Hold on, partner," Nick said as he held the man down, "we got to get you fixed up. Who are you? Did your horse throw you?"

Heath looked the man over to see if he and Nick had missed any injuries; however, both he and Nick froze for a moment as the man again struggled to get up and shocked them by muttering, "Found hiding place. He...tried to kill me. Brigham. Name's Brigham McCallister. Got to get home, got to get back to Audra…" Brigham passed out before he could say another word.


	20. Awkard Reunion

**I do NOT own The Big Valley or any of the original Barkley characters. Thanks to my Beta Reader, though all mistakes are my own.**

***For those read 19 before I made the minor changes…Brigham was attacked and then thrown.**

**Blindsided**

**Chapter Twenty**

It didn't matter that the wind had stopped blowing and the sun was now blazing hot. She didn't care. Audra drove the wagon the Millers had been kind enough to lend her as fast and as hard as she dared; actually, Mrs. Miller had lent it to her as her husband was out of town.

"_I don't know, ma'am." Deputy Jackson stood on her doorstep. "Two men brought him in to the doctor's. Said their names were Nick and Heath Barkley, said they found him injured, along with the dead man they brought in, said he muttered the other man had tried to kill him, and he was trying to get back here." _

Audra didn't know what to think. Brigham had been attacked? Heath and Nick were in Strawberry? They had been the ones to find her 'husband' and bring him in? Good grief! She could think of a dozen, or more, places she'd rather see them again. What would they think when they learned the truth? As much as those things ran through her mind, the one that pressed itself upon her the most was 'How was Brigham?"

By the time she reached town, Nick and Heath were catching a breath of fresh air outside the doctor's office. A few of the old timers had recognized Heath and said hello as they passed by the office. "_What you doing back in town?"_ That question was the most common one asked. "Visiting," Heath didn't choose to elaborate. When Nick stiffened and stared down the road, Heath turned around. His heart skipped a beat as he too stiffened slightly. They didn't budge an inch as Audra flew down from the wagon and up the steps.

Audra never felt so torn in her life. Here stood two of the brothers she'd thought of every day since she'd ridden off. She wanted to hug them and shed tears of happiness over them yet Brigham was hurt and she needed facts. "How is he?" Although she didn't mean to, Audra stood very straight, as if someone had put a board up her back, and looked at her brothers, her eyes begging them to say the man was all right.

The look in her eyes tore at the two men and they nodded towards the front door. "Doc's with him right now," Nick answered as he kept an eye on Audra. "I had nothing to do with it, _really._ He said it was the work of the other man._" _The way he said told her he desperately needed her to know he had NOT been responsible for what had happened to Brigha. It was all she could do to listen as he quickly explained how they'd come to find the man.

"I believe you, Nick. I'm just glad you found him." Audra spoke softly as she headed for the door, and then stopped. She couldn't leave them out in the cold again. "Come on back inside." After a brief pause, she looked at both her brothers and added, "Please."

A sense of relief, relief she wasn't asking them to leave, flooded over both Nick and Heath. A small crooked smile appeared on Heath's face. "Sure." Nick quickly opened the door for his sister and held it open for her.

Once inside, Nick sat on one end of the small couch the doctor's office held while Heath sat on a chair. Heath figured his sister should have the other end of the couch over a hard chair. She didn't take it though; Audra walked over to the window and looked out. The day might be clear and sunny, but there was a storm brewing inside of her.

"How did you find out I was here?" After a few moments, she added quietly, "No one around here knows I'm connected to the Barkleys. After all, when I came here with Heath, I got sick and spent all my time in a hotel room. That owner moved away, the good doctor who treated me died and Hannah's gone too, no one else really ever met me."

Nick had to fight the emotions he was feeling as he told her about the letter Jose had written, but before he could admit they'd had Jarrod's contact, Mac, investigate Brigham, they heard the doctor coming. "Mrs. McCallister?" The doctor, a new arrival in Strawberry, parted the curtains that led to the back room and stepped out. Audra cringed inwardly, not because she didn't like the sound of being referred to as Brigham's wife, but she knew what it must be doing to her brothers to be hearing the title connected to her. If she had looked into Nick and Heath's eyes, she'd have seen she was right.

"How is he?" Audra asked as she turned around, and then froze as Brigham walked out of the back. Her 'husband' was walking slowly, but he was walking on his own.

"I'm fine," Brigham answered as he held his side, "just bruised up a bit. After that gentleman attacked me, I got back on my horse only he got spooked, and I was thrown. I owe you my thanks for finding me and bringing me here." He looked at Nick and Heath, clueless to who his rescuers were.

"Glad to help" Heath spoke up. Nick, for a change, seemed to be speechless. Both brothers looked a bit uncomfortable.

"He is not fine! He has a concussion, a bruised rib, and needs to be in bed!" Doctor Barker answered as he glared at his patient, who was now leaning on Audra. She'd quickly moved to his side and wrapped her arm around him.

"I'll lie in my own bed, thank you." Brigham retorted back, his voice as hard as ice. It only served to make Audra smile and even put a small grin on both Nick and Heath's faces. The man did have a stubborn streak in him!

"We'll get him back home." Audra looked at her brothers, grateful to see them both nod their heads slightly. Both men stood up.

Brigham would have asked who his rescuers were but Audra kept glancing at him and giving him a look that said, 'For goodness sake, BE QUIET!' Since she'd never once told him, in any form, to be quiet, it put Brigham on the alert.

"I want him resting for at least a couple of days and keep an eye on him for any unusual drowsiness, dizziness and such things," Doctor Barker said as he opened the door and held it open as Audra and Nick helped Brigham out of the office and into the wagon.


	21. Getting the Facts Straight

**I do NOT own The Big Valley or any of the original Barkley characters. Thanks to my Beta Reader, though all mistakes are my own.**

**Blindsided**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

Nick and Heath sat on the couch as Audra directed while she helped Brigham into the bedroom. All the way back to their home, Brigham lay in the wagon with his eyes closed; the whole time he was thinking, easy to do as no he had been in and out of sleep. If Audra and the men had done any talking, they'd talked while he was out. By the time they reached the small home he and Audra had been sharing, he figured he pretty well knew who the men were, but he wanted to hear it from Audra.

"They're your brothers, aren't they?" Brigham asked once he was lying down; it felt good to lie on something that wasn't moving. He reached up and took her hand; Audra sat down on the edge of the bed. Before she answered with her voice, he saw it in her eyes. "I guess I should get back up and face the music, and then I can deal with the guns. I found the hiding place; that is, I know of its location. That fellow that tried to kill me, I overheard him and another fellow talking about it. Unfortunely, after the first man left, I stepped on a twig lying on the ground and the second man heard me. He tried to kill me to shut me up." He started to rise only to find Audra with her hands on his shoulders, pushing him back down, her eyes widening as she realized he meant to face her brothers _and _go after the guns even in his condition.

"Doc said to stay in bed!" She didn't care if she was being loud, nor did she worry about just how clearly her brothers might be able to hear her because of the rectangular hole on top of the wall. The fear she felt, the fear that said she could still wind up burying Brigham, came out in her voice and in her eyes. It stopped Brigham cold.

"The guns can wait for a few days, but your brothers," he asked as he stopped trying to get up, "what about them?" Brigham kept his hand on her wrist and his eyes on her face. He still didn't want to be the cause of causing friction in a family.

Audra stood up and composed herself. "I told them on the way here I'd explain everything after we got you home. I'll go deal with it now." Without giving it a second thought, she leaned over and kissed him on the forehead. "Now, get some rest." She straightened up and walked out of the room. Once out in the kitchen, Audra took a deep breath and then stepped into the front room.

Nick was standing by the window and Heath was still on the couch. Audra felt like she was back in school, facing the teacher after the one time she'd gone against the rules and had to face the consequences. Okay, this time wasn't really of her making at first, but it _had, _somewhere along the line, become her choice. Only when Nick turned around to face her did Audra speak.

"There are things you need to know." Audra held herself erect, mostly to hide how nervous she really was. "But, Nick, I need you need to promise me, within an inch of your life, to hear me out. Don't let the first thing out of my mouth, or even the first part of it, get your short fuse lit. If you can't make yourself listen to _all _of what I have to say," she fought the fear that threatened to overcome her, as unfounded as her head said it was, "then you might as well walk out that door and go back to Stockton pretending you never saw me." She found herself holding her breath; the last thing wanted to see was either brother leave.

Heath and Nick stared at Audra. They could tell by the look on her face and the tone in her voice she was very serious. In fact, for a split second they could see their mother standing in her place. Nick still had to shake his head. "You sure you weren't around when Jarrod talked to me?" He gave her a small smile. Audra returned the smile, but said nothing.

After a few moments of serious thinking, Nic answered, "All right, you have my word. I'll hear you out." He leaned up against the window and looked at his sister, wondering what on earth she had to say that had her so all-fired worried about his reaction.

Audra took a deep breath and started from the beginning. She wasn't surprised to see fire shoot forth from Nick's eyes as steam rolled out of his ears, but he managed to keep his promise and not interrupt. By the time she was through, both brothers had to pick their jaws up from off the ground more than once, especially when she admitted to having fallen in love with the man. "He's found out where they're storing the guns, but he can't get to them by himself and now," she looked in the direction where Brigham lay, "he can't do anything for a few days at least. I know what the doctor said; he doesn't know Brigham." She paused and then glared at Nick; she could see the steam that was still, somewhat, escaping out of his eyes. He looked as if he was going to explode more than once while she was talking. "So help me, Nick, if you lay a hand on him, especially with the way he is right now, it's you I'll be using my riding crop on! He slipped, yes, but he did his best to protect me! My reputation _is _and _will be _intact!"

The picture of his sister taking her riding crop to Nick had Heath turning his head to keep from laughing at the picture that came into his head. The gratitude he had for what Brigham _had_ done, in spite of his slip, kept him from strangling the man.

When it came to Nick, his fists were still clenched as he turned her words over in his head more than a dozen times before he would even think of speaking. Like his brother though, it was the fact that Mr. McCallister had done all he could to protect their sister and keep her reputation from being shred to pieces that kept his temper in check; besides, he may be hot tempered, but he wasn't cruel. He wasn't about to hit any man in Brigham's condition. Though he would definitely let him know what he thought about the whole mess another day!

When it came to the man's current problem, they didn't have to think twice about it. The solution was simple enough. "I won't lay a hand on him, and we'll go with him." Nick spoke up after taking it all in. He let his hands uncoil, and looked at Heath who knew, without his brother saying anything, what the man was thinking. "You said they're expecting three men, so we'll just give them that. Do you know how many men are guarding the guns?"

Audra shook her head. "Brigham didn't say." She hadn't even thought to ask exactly what he'd overheard when he was eavesdropping on the dead man and the man that had left; after all, the man looked like he needed rest more than anything. "Thanks too, and I'm sorry. We both are. Also, I meant it when I said I loved him and, if he asks me to marry him, I _will _accept. Please, give him a chance. He's not bad, only human." She desperately needed her brothers to know life had finally handed her the kindest, gentlest man that ever walked the face of the earth, even if he did work in a dangerous field.

Nick, while still having a hard time comprehending his sister was actually showing a side of her he'd never seen before, the side that made her remind them of their mother, stood up and walked over to Audra, as did Heath. Nick took a hold of his sister's shoulders and smiled at her. "No, I'm the one that's sorry, we all are. I'm just glad Jose wrote that letter, that Jarrod's contact gave us the information he did and we got here when we did." Jarrod's contact investigating Brigham was one thing they'd discussed up while Brigham was sleeping. "As far as accepting Mr. McCallister goes," Nick spoke very firmly and with a tone that spoke of his seriousness, "IF he treats you well, fine, but the first time he hits you or mistreats you in any other way, he answers to me!"

"And then me, if Jarrod doesn't push me out of the way." Heath gave her a lopsided grin as both Nick and he took turns giving their sister a heartfelt hug, and no one fought the tears that insisted on running down their cheeks. Audra felt very relieved. There was still a battle waiting for Brigham, and now her brothers, but at least they'd have each others' backs.


	22. Facing Her Brothers

**I do NOT own The Big Valley or any of the original Barkley characters. Thanks to my Beta Reader, though all mistakes are my own.**

**Blindsided**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

Nick and Heath were standing on the porch watching Audra feeding the chickens when Brigham made his way out onto the porch. It was the first time he'd been out of bed and figured he might as well face what he pretty well knew was coming. Just because these two brothers had agreed to help him, Brigham didn't figure that let him off the hook with either one of them.

"I see you're up and around." Nick kept his voice level. While he was grateful for the protection Brigham had given his sister, along with the respect he'd shown her, Nick was still pretty upset with the man. Why had he allowed himself to panic, thus putting Audra into the situation in the first place?

"Nick." Heath knew that tone and didn't think it would be wise to start any case of discussion at the moment, especially with Audra so close and the need to find the guns becoming pressing.

Brigham smiled at Heath; he knew what the blond cowboy was trying to convey to his dark haired brother. He also knew the three of them couldn't start any kind of job together unless the man called Nick let things out; it would only get in the way. "It's all right, Heath." Heath had already told Brigham quite plainly there was no need for formalities with him. "Yes, Mr. Barkley," Brigham said as he looked back at Nick, "I'm very much up and around. Whatever you have to say to me, or do to me, say or do it now because we'll need all our energy concentrated on the job when we get to it. We don't need to have any unfinished business getting in the way." He figured anything handed to him by Nick was overdue in coming.

Heath stepped back and the uneasiness he felt could be seen in his eyes. He could see Audra still feeding the chickens. The last thing he wanted was to have another fight erupt, especially in front of Audra. Nick saw Heath's movement and followed the path his brother's eyes were making. For a split second he was back by the river standing next to Jarrod and she was riding away. His family may be right, maybe the first time _wasn't _his fault, but if he did anything stupid now, especially with Brigham being such a good man, idiotic once in a great while, but still good; she _would _disappear out of their lives for good and it _would_ be his doing. Besides, the man was still dealing with an injured rib.

He turned back to Brigham and shook his head slightly. "The name's Nick. I'll say this once and once only. I guess, I can work on forgiving you this incident since Audra obviously loves you very much and you've done right by her so far." Nick's voice then grew hard as his eyes turned to steel. "_However_; when the you two marry you _ever_ so much as lay a finger on her to hurt her in any manner so help me," Nick warned him, "despite what Heath told her, there won't be enough of you left for him and Jarrod to deal with once I get through with you."

Brigham started grinning from ear to ear as he caught Nick's words '_when the two of you marry'_; he felt as if a huge weight had just been taken off his shoulders. "Nick," Brigham said as he started laughing as much as he could, his rib still talking to him, "I'll give you a year supply of bullets to put in storage for the mere fact that, if I ever go that far left, I want to be put out of my misery!" Nick and Heath busted up laughing hard, and Brigham continued laughing as much as he could.

By the time the three got their laughter under control, Audra had finished feeding the chickens and walked back to the house. She was happy to see her brothers and Brigham getting along. She had dreaded the thought of having to choose between her family and Brigham. How she wished she could freeze time and make it stand still; as it was, she climbed the stairs and stood next to Brigham. "So," she asked as she looked at her brothers and Brigham, "when do you leave?"

One look at the worried look in her eyes made Brigham want to take her in his arms and assure her everything would be all right, as did Nick and Heath. Each one of them would have walked a thousand miles if it would give her the peace of mind she needed. "Not until later tonight." Nick spoke up, a slight grin on his face as Brigham wasn't doing a very good job of keeping his eyes off Audra. "From what that man of yours says, the cave they're holding the guns in is only a few miles away and they only have two men guarding them." Personally, he was thinking there had to at least be a third man somewhere. After all, from the sounds of it, they had a good number of guns stored up.

"I don't know about you, Nick," Heath said as he headed towards the barn, "but I'm going to go check on Charger." Audra couldn't help but grin. She knew full well Heath was only finding a polite way to tell Nick that they should leave her and Brigham alone.

A slow smile spread across Nick's face. "When the two of you actually marry," Nick teased as he stepped off the porch, "you might want to consider a house that is at least a tiny bit larger than this one." That only served to earn him a playful slap from his sister and a laugh from Brigham.

Once Nick and Heath were out of sight, Brigham took Audra in his arms. "Mrs. McCallister," he spoke soft and low, "does have a nice ring to it doesn't it? Marry me, Audra. Once this is over, marry me for real."

Audra nodded and laid her head against Brigham's chest. "I'll do just that, but you and my brothers just remember; you're all under orders to get out of this thing alive!" She held on tight.

Any doubts he had of giving up bounty hunting and traipsing from California to the Mississippi flew out the window as he held Audra in his arms. Come hell or high water, he and her brothers _would_ get those guns, and get the men guarding them! Then, no matter what, he'd walk away from everything but private investigating; even then, he'd make sure he didn't go outside California; that is, if he could possibly help it. Silently, he couldn't help but chuckle as his mother's words from years ago came back to him full force. "_You're wrong son_; _you need someone. You may not know it, but you do. Someone will capture your heart someday, even if love has to blindside you for you to admit it." _He had vehemently denied it back then, now he just savored having Audra in his arms.


	23. Chapter 23

**I do NOT own The Big Valley or any of the original Barkley characters. **

**Blindsided**

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

"How dare you!" Audra stood in the front room and glared at Brigham. Her brothers sat on the couch, finding themselves a bit amused at the tongue lashing Audra had been giving Mr. McCallister. It was getting dark and she'd just been informed by Brigham that he'd made arrangements for her to stay with the Millers due to unforeseen circumstances that were taking him away for a bit. "I've already stayed with the Millers once and then I had a believable reason to give them! I don't see why I can't go! You said there were only two men! Besides, what on earth did you tell the Millers you had to do?"

Brigham couldn't blame her for being upset; neither could her brothers, only they weren't playing an innocent game of cards with the men holding the supply of guns. If Brigham wasn't willing to take her into Nevada, why on earth would he even think to talk her brothers into letting her go to the cave he'd seen two men taking guns into? "I just said I had family business to take care of, and I dare," Brigham answered as he put his hands on his hips and glared back, "because I happen to be madly in love with you! You're staying at the Millers!"

Heath did his best to hide his crooked grin and Nick had to turn his face away from his angry sister. Neither man felt Audra needed to see how much amusement each one was getting out of watching Brigham and she go toe to toe with each other. As far as Brigham went, his feet were growing roots through the floor. He might like spunk in a woman, and Audra definitely had it, but he wasn't going to give in on this one. He would never be able to live with himself if something happened to her because he gave in and let her go along.

Audra stopped fighting and looked at her brothers. "I need to talk to Brigham alone." She headed for the bedroom.

"If you need help with your doctor bill," Nick said as Brigham started to follow, "let me know. I'm sure Heath and I could help out." That only had Brigham rolling his eyes and he too left the room.

Once inside the bedroom, he laid his hands on Audra's shoulders. He got one of his serious looks on his face and asked, "What's really eating at you?" Brigham knew there had to be something for the way she was acting; after all, she'd known for a long time he'd not have a woman near any real action.

Audra hated it when he gave her 'that look'; the one where his eyes were boring holes right though her, making it impossible not to answer him. "You didn't ask me where _I _wanted to stay!" Audra finally let it out and gave him both barrels. "You can come and go as you please, but_ I_ have to watch every step I make? It's not right!" It wasn't, and she wasn't going to stay quiet on the subject anymore either.

Brigham was taken aback. He had to admit he was guilty. He and her brothers and talked about it, but he'd never once asked her. "Where would you like to stay then?" His voice softened. "You have to stay somewhere, around somebody. I won't stand for you staying here alone." He couldn't. If something should go wrong and those men came here….no, he wouldn't even think about it.

Audra smiled and answered, "I'll go to the Millers; I just want to be in on the decisions from here on out; after all, what kind of husband leaves his wife out of decisions being made?" She slid her arms around his waist and looked up at him, her eyes laughing.

Brigham laughed and, keeping his arms around her shoulders, headed out of the room. "I'm not your husband yet, but," he said as he continued laughing, "the moment this is over, Father Robert is getting a few visitors, and I'll do my best not to leave you out of any decisions from here on out." _"It's called compromise son_," his father's word came back to him; they'd been spoken the day of his parents' fiftieth anniversary. "_You'll learn what it's all about someday_." _"Yes, father_." Brigham silently added the comment after the memory came back to him.

Audra only smiled though, silently, she whispered to herself, _"He'd better."_

By the time the four reached the Millers', the sun had crawled into bed and turned off the lights. Unfortunately, the moon was not as bright and made traveling slower than Brigham would have liked. Still, he and Audra rode in a wagon in front of her brothers as they made their way to the Miller home.

Mr. Miller, upon hearing the horses approaching, stepped out onto the porch. As soon as he saw who it was, he stepped back inside and soon appeared with his wife. "You know," the gentleman said as Brigham climbed down from the wagon and then helped Audra down, "some folks might say there's a better time to leave on any trip, business or pleasure."

"They might," Brigham answered as he grabbed Audra's bag and handed to Mr. Miller. "We'll be back as soon as we can." Brigham kissed Audra on the forehead and then he climbed back into the wagon. It tore Heath and Nick apart as, to keep the Millers from asking unwanted questions for Audra's sake, they said, "Goodbye, Mrs. McCallister," turned their horses around and rode off, with Brigham in the lead.

Once inside the house, Audra stood by the window looking out. She couldn't see her 'husband' or brothers for very long, but she didn't budge an inch while she could. After they were out of sight, Audra continued standing by the window for a good hour. Her friends, while questioning what kind of business took a man away from his wife at a time like this and had her standing motionless for as long as Audra was, did not disturb her. They figured, sooner or later, she'd find her way to the cot she'd used before.

"_Bring them back alive, please_." Audra looked up at the stars and sent a sincere heartfelt prayer upwards.


	24. Locating the guns

**I do NOT own The Big Valley or any of the original Barkley characters. **

**Blindsided**

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

If it wasn't for the mere fact time was running out, Brigham would have told Nick and Heath they should wait until the moon was being more cooperative when it came to providing the light they needed to travel. As it was, the three slowly made their way towards the place Brigham had been told about on the day of his attack. When they got close enough to see, but still had the trees and bushes for cover, Brigham stopped the wagon, while Nick and Heath stopped their horses.

"I can't see…" Nick started to speak only to quickly shut up as two men walked out of the cave; they were talking. Normally, not one of them would have been able to hear what was being said, only the two men were arguing and their voices were raised.

"Two more nights!" Brad Hadley, a twenty four year old con artist and gambler who had gotten involved in this mess as he was now calling the deal he'd allowed himself to get involved in, was irritated. "I'll give them one more night and then we take these guns into Nevada ourselves! I ain't bein' paid enough to sit here and take these kind of chances! In fact, I don't see why we couldn't have done it ourselves in the first place!" Truth was he was being paid quite a bit, but sitting around doing nothing made him nervous; it always had. As a child, he'd caused his mother more than one sleepless night as she and his grandfather looked for him. His father was of no help; he couldn't be. Another man's bullet had put Mr. Hadley six feet under when Brad was a mere infant.

Twenty-seven year old Jonathon Tyler was getting fed up with having to listen to Brad's whining; it was all the man had been doing for the past week. Jonathon had not exactly learned the art of patience; that was, the art of having it with other people. His father, a professional gambler, had taught him patience only when it came to things that would directly benefit him. "Don't go pulling Trace's stunt," Jonathon yelled, Trace was Brad's cousin, "I told that idiot to be patient but no! He had to throw a temper tantrum and run off. Heaven knows where he's at! No! We'll wait until the agreed upon time! Eric is being patient, so am I, and you can too!"

Eric was Jonathon's nineteen-year-old brother. By himself, he wasn't half bad, but when Jonathon was around, he had couldn't seem to find his back bone. When Jonathon had told Eric how much he'd be earning guarding the guns for some friends of Jonathon's, Eric had been nervous. However, Jonathon had pressured him, and he gave in.

Brigham, Nick and Heath looked at each other. There was a third man! Only, where was he? In the cave? Standing watch nearby? None of them liked the fact that this Eric was being talked about but was nowhere in sight. "What exactly did that friend of yours say again, after he was drunk enough not to care about what he said?" Nick leaned forward in his saddle and kept his voice low, just in case either of the men they were watching, and listening to, had excellent hearing.

"He said the majority of guns were being kept within a short distance from here." Brigham likewise kept his voice low. "I assumed he meant Strawberry itself, not just the saloon. He said there were men guarding the guns waiting for the men who had been assigned to get the guns and smuggle them out of Strawberry and through the pass into Nevada." Brigham went on to give both Nick and Heath all the details Peter had let out of the bag. "I really thought I'd be looking for a needle in a haystack."

Nick kept an eye on the two men and the cave. If they were to get in and out of the without too much of a problem, it sure would make him feel better if they knew where this Eric was. He didn't like the idea of having any surprise visitors. Too many times unexpected visits turned into one huge headache.

A quiet Nick made Heath both curious and concerned. What on earth was the man thinking? "Nick?" Heath finally broke the silence. "Mind sharing?" He kept an eye on his brother.

Nick scratched the back of his neck. "Just not liking the fact that the one they just called Eric is nowhere in sight, and there's not much light." He turned and looked at Brigham. "The one gentleman said two more nights. Maybe, we should bed down for the night and keep an eye on the men for twenty four hours, see if the other man shows his face. After all, we've got enough food to last a couple of days." He didn't really like waiting, but he wanted to be able to see the men better; as it was now, they were barely visible.

Brigham didn't like the idea of waiting; he feared the delay would give the man time to change the others minds. Still, Nick had a point and there _was_ still time. "All right, but you tell Audra why we were gone longer than what I told her. I don't want to be on the tail end of her temper." He didn't want to see Audra angry again, at least not angry with him.

Nick and Heath chuckled softly. Brigham didn't have to tell them about Audra's temper. Nick turned his attention away from Mr. McCallister and back towards the men. Once the men had disappeared back into the cave, Nick and Heath bedded down, leaving Brigham to stand watch for a few hours.


	25. Bad Guys and Heading In

**I do NOT own The Big Valley or any of the original Barkley characters. **

**Blindsided**

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

Jonathon set the lantern Eric had handed him on a natural shelf that the sat on the wall of the cave. It, along with the one Brad was holding, gave the light they needed. Jonathon opened the lid to one of the crates that had arrived only a couple of hours ago and started counting the rifles. He had to make sure the correct number had been delivered. If they were short, Mr. Mitchell would be taking it out of his pay, if not his hide. He was only half way through when Brad, as nervous as ever, walked over and started talking.

"Are they all there? Did they send the correct ones? There's nothing…" He never finished the last sentence as Jonathon let out a string of cuss words and sent the man flying with his fist. How he wished he could just fire the man! As it was, Brad would be lucky if he let him live.

Brad's eyes widened in shock, and then narrowed in anger as he scrambled to his feet. "What did you do that for!" He didn't see the need for such action.

Jonathon lit into him. "I was trying to count them, you idiot! How can I do that if you ramble questions off in my ear? One after another to boot! What are you so fired worried about, anyway? If any of them are missing, you're not the one who gets the blame! Now, just shut up!"

Brad stormed out of the cave and stood in the dark. He was getting tired of Jonathon pushing him around and refusing to answer justifiable questions. The fact that the man couldn't concentrate on counting, listen to him and answer all at once was something that seemed to go right over Brad's head. Just about the time he decided he had his fill of it, Jonathon walked out of the cave.

"They're all there; everything is fine. Now," he said as he glared at Brad, "we're getting paid a pretty penny for guarding these rifles until the men Mr. Mitchell is sending come to pick them up. There is nothing we have to do after that. The Injuns get their guns, they get their war and we get a decent profit out of it all. Is it all that hard for you to wait? It's as if you think something is going to go wrong, but how is that going to happen? No one but that friend of yours knows of this location and the idiot got scared and ran!"

Maybe that was it, maybe he _did _feel something in the air; Trace wouldn't just have taken off, not after the talk the two of them had had the other day; but, Jonathon would never believe him. Well, he wouldn't believe him without proof, and he had none. "I said I'd wait two more nights," Brad finally answered as he gazed at the stars, "guess I can wait the week out if I need to." Jonathon said nothing as he went back inside.

Eric was inspecting the rifles when Jonathon reentered the cave. He knew the look of exasperation upon his brother's face; he'd seen it many times in his life. "I don't see why you pulled him into this job in the first place. He'd too edgy and impatient. If we're not careful, he'll blow this for all of us." Eric laid down the rifle in his hands and picked up another one.

Jonathon knew Eric was right, but said nothing as he walked to the back of the cave that had been picked to hide the needed guns and ammunition in. _'…too edgy and impatient.' _Jonathon stood in the back corner of the cave, letting the words run through his mind once more. Truth was, as badly as he wanted to fire Brad, he too was feeling uneasy. Sure, the men were not past the deadline, but Mr. Mitchell _had_ said he didn't expect them to need the last week and here it was, the last week.

Eric finished inspecting the rifles and walked back by his brother. He didn't know what to think about Jonathon anymore. The man seemed so organized and all, yet here he was looking like a nervous jackrabbit. Oh, Eric would never tell him that. After all, his older brother would just bite his head off and tell him he was seeing things, and then he'd tell him to stop poking his nose into matters that weren't his to look into. Though he dared to venture to inquire about the man's health. "You feeling all right?"

Jonathon nodded as he glared towards the front of the cave. "As long as our friend out there doesn't get too impatient, we'll be fine."

Eric knew there was more bothering his brother; he also knew it was useless trying to get anything out of the man when he was like this. That being the case, Eric turned around, went back up his bedroll and lay down. After all, he should have been to sleep hours ago, and would have been had it not been for the arguing that had been going on between his brother and Brad.

By the time the sun started climbing out of bed, Nick, Heath and Brigham were all up and awake; they had to be, the sun was already being threatened to be put into hiding by some dark clouds that were starting to roll. Due to that, the threat of bad weather, it didn't take long to eat a little of the jerky they had with them and a few of the apples Heath had brought along. Once again, they got in a position where they could see the cave and any man that might come out of it. Just as Nick started to think he might have made a mistake in suggesting they wait, the three men walked out of the cave.

Nick grinned. "At least we know what we're facing now. I'd say it was time to go round up some guns and a few extra pawns." Neither Heath nor Brigham argued as they started towards the cave.


	26. Trouble

**I do NOT own The Big Valley or any of the original Barkley characters. **

**Blindsided**

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

The wind was starting to blow gently through the air as Jonathon and Eric turned to go back into the cave, but they stopped when they heard the approaching horses and wagon. They whirled around to see the three men they assumed to be part of their team arriving. Relief flooded over Jonathon, now he could shut Brad up. The man had been driving him up a wall ever since they woke up. The sooner these men had the guns in the back of the wagon, the sooner Jonathon could head back to his home.

"May we help you?" Jonathon asked as Brigham stopped the wagon and Brad climbed down from the small boulder he'd been sitting on for the past hour. Brad was sure if he had to spend another day on the blasted thing he was going to have permanent damage to his backside. He too looked forward to getting started on the return trip his wife, who was completely oblivious to his illegal activities; she thought he was checking out some land he'd been told about.

Remembering everything Peter had said in his drunken state, Brigham climbed down from wagon and replied, "We're headin' to a celebration in Nevada, but I was told I'd be needin' to pick up some party supplies first." His face was that of an expert poker player as he spoke, but his heart was racing as he prayed like mad Peter had not given him bad information. Nick and Heath too kept straight faces and prayed for the same thing.

"Yes!" Brad shouted only to get a glare from Jonathon. Brad wanted to throw his fist into the air, but didn't. The fight he was itching to have with that man could wait. They had to get the guns loaded and loaded fast. After that, Brad would deal with him.

"Pull the wagon up alongside there." Jonathon grinned as he nodded towards the side of the opening to the cave. "The supplies are in there. Come on," Jonathon slapped Eric on the shoulder and headed to the cave. Eric said nothing as he kept an eye on Brigham, Nick and Heath.

The fact that the one called Eric was keeping a close eye on them made all three men nervous. Did he, somehow, suspect the truth or what? They didn't know, nor did they exactly have time to contemplate all the 'what ifs' either. Since the cave wasn't overly large, it wasn't long until the six men were standing by the crates.

Again, remembering everything Peter had told him, Brigham acted as if he was suspicious. "Let's see the supplies." He kept his eyes on Jonathon as the man opened the crates the guns were in. Brigham picked one up and handed it to Nick. Nick inspected it as Brigham had told him he'd need to do. When Brad handed Heath one, he too inspected it.

"It looks fine to me, not going to make much noise empty though." Nick spoke as Brigham had directed him to as he handed the rifle back to Brigham, who had just finished inspecting one of the rifles.

"The ammunition is there as promised." Eric pointed to the crate and sneered, "It's just on the bottom is all. Now where's our money?" He almost broke the lid to the crate by slamming it down.

"Watch it, you idiot!" Jonathon hurried to make sure the lid had been undamaged. He'd already had to replace one lid due to his younger brother's action; he didn't want to have to hear about another one. "Let's get these supplies loaded up!" Brigham and Nick grabbed a crate while Heath and Brad did the same. Jonathon and Eric were behind them. It wasn't long before they had the three crates inside the back of the wagon.

"You say here with him," Jonathon spoke to Eric as he looked on Brigham, "Brad and I'll help these other two fellows load up the rest of the crates." Eric would have fought him, but he was still trying to figure out where he'd seen this man before. It was driving him up a wall, but he couldn't figure it out.

"Whatever you say." Eric leaned against the wagon as his brother turned and headed back towards the cave.

Eric wasn't the only one trying to get old memories to surface. Brigham was doing it too, had been every since Eric had spoke up and assured them the ammunition was indeed with the weapons. He didn't know the man's face, but the voice was eerily familiar. The fact that he recognized the voice over the face told Brigham the man had to have either been in disguise at one time, or he'd talked to him through some sort of barrier.

"_Where have we met before?"_ Brigham didn't like this. If he was right, and this man and he had met before, then it was only a matter of time before Eric remembered and they were all in trouble. That is, if he didn't remember and come up with a plan first.

"That's the last of it." Brad and Heath pushed crate into the back of the wagon and shut the back.

"Here's your money…" Brigham pulled out his wallet and started to take the money he'd brought along to make it look good when he remembered where he'd met the man named Eric before. He stiffened ever so slightly as he saw Eric with his gun in his hand and realized the other man had remembered too.


	27. Unseen Alli

**I do NOT own The Big Valley or any of the original Barkley characters. **

**Blindsided**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

Brigham, Nick and Heath all stiffened slightly, watching for the first opening to end what Eric seemed intent on starting. Brigham could see himself in the Wyoming sheriff's office, handing him a few wanted posters. Inside a cell sat two men. The young one, whose back was turned, was talking quite loud and was being extremely rude. The sheriff and the prisoner had exchanged a few words before the prisoner turned and shot Brigham a dirty look. The encounter had been so brief, and he'd barely caught the lad's face, but the voice had stuck. Good grief!

Eric could see himself in the cell as his friend, Tyson Anders, had been brought in. The two had started talking up a storm and bad mouthing the man who had the nerve to bring Tyson in. He'd turned and looked at the man, and then turned back to his friend. After all, why should he continue to look at him; the man was just another bounty hunter.

Jonathon stared at Eric. What on earth was the lad thinking! They didn't have time for this! Men were waiting for the guns and if they didn't them it would Jonathon that would wound up paying for it. He moved quickly to put himself between his younger brother and the man he sincerely believed to be on their side. "What on earth on you thinking, boy? Pulling your gun out like that? We're here to do a job, not anything else!"

"He ain't on our side!" Eric shocked Jonathon as he stepped to the side. "He's here to get us! He's here to collect us and take us back to the law and collect the bounty!" That sent shock waves through Jonathon and he whirled around. If he thought he was going to see shock on any of the faces, he was disappointed. He could read nothing as he looked upon Brigham.

"Is what he said true?" Jonathon pulled his gun also. He didn't like the idea of any bounty being collected on him or his brother. If the man was indeed there to collect them, Jonathon meant to see the only thing he collected was a few bullets. After all, Jonathon had no intention of going to any prison.

"_You get the guns, we'll take care of the men._" Nick's words came back to Brigham. "_I _came here to collect guns _not _men." He spoke, his voice flat and without any emotion. To show any kind of fear or nervousness would be their undoing, and Brigham knew it. He kept his eyes on the men before him, as did Heath and Nick.

Jonathon had been many places; he'd seen many men. The look on Brigham's face was that of a man with who knew what he had to do and would do it. He definitely gave the impression he only wanted the guns. His thoughts were interrupted by Eric.

"I tell you," he waved his gun in the air, "he's a bounty hunter! He's the one who brought Tyson in…" Again he aimed his pistol at Brigham and went to pull the trigger. Before he could get a shot off though, the sound of a rifle sounded through the air and Eric's eyes widened in disbelief as he fell to the ground with a bullet near his heart.

The shot sent everyone flying. Nick and Heath darted behind a nearby boulder; Brigham dove behind the wagon while Brad and Jonathon found other nearby places. "Eric was right! You aren't on our side and you brought help!" Jonathon took a shot at Brigham, but missed.

"I have no idea who that was or is!" Brigham didn't either. He was just as confused as everyone else. He wasn't surprised when the two men didn't believe him; he couldn't say he would if he was in their shoes.

"You lie!" Brad stood up and took a shot at Brigham only to miss and get one of Nick's bullets in return.

Jonathon didn't like this. He had no desire to die and he wanted to find out who had shot Eric. He decided the only way to find out was to slip away. Seeing a clump of trees nearby, he yelled, "Take the guns, I'm out of here!" He was almost to the trees when a shot rang out and the man fell to the ground holding his leg.

"Who's out there?" Nick bellowed; his voice carried up and through the air, but there was nothing. No voice, no sound, no nothing. With his gun in his hand, Nick made his way over to where Jonathon lay on the ground still holding his leg. As much as the man might deserve it, Nick hurried to get the bleeding stopped.

"Who are you?" Jonathon glared at the three men; Heath and Brigham had made their way over to Nick and their prisoner. "And, who's out here?" He too did not believe the men were clueless as to who was helping them.

Nick glared at the man and pulled hard on the bandana he was using to stop the bleeding. "Doesn't matter who we are, but," Nick scowled as he helped the man up to his feet, "he already told you; we don't know who's out there!" The words were thrown out like daggers and hit the man right in the face. It wasn't long before they had the man in the wagon with the guns and the two other men draped over one of the horses. Soon they were heading back to Strawberry, each one of them wondering who the blazes had stepped in and saved them.


	28. Chapter 28

**I do NOT own The Big Valley or any of the original Barkley characters. **

**Blindsided**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

More than one head turned as Brigham, Nick and Heath rode towards the sheriff's office; the people were shocked to see two dead men draped over one of the horses and Brigham sitting on top of the crates with his gun on the stranger that sat as if he was in pain. By the time Heath drove the wagon up to the sheriff's office, the lawman was standing outside the door looking rather amazed himself.

"What on earth happened? Do you know who that is?" The sheriff couldn't believe his eyes. The wanted man's poster had been on his desk for months now.

"We know; he needs a doctor," Nick said as Brigham climbed down from the wagon.

"He's in his office," the lawman said as he pointed down the street. "How about bringing this fellow back when doc's done with him?"

"Don't you want to know what this is all about?" Brigham asked as the lawman turned to go inside the office. He would think the man would have questions; that is, if he was an honest lawman.

"Don't need to," the sheriff said as he opened the door, "I already know. I need to talk to you."

Brigham wasn't sure he liked the look on the sheriff's face. Oh, it wasn't one that said 'you're in trouble', more like 'I know who you are, and I have a job for you." Once Nick and Heath left, Brigham went followed the man inside his office.

Sure enough the lawman sat down, picked up a telegram and a poster. "The telegrams are finally coming and going like they should. Those," the lawman said as he looked at the telegrams on his desk, "are for you, well, all but one." He held the one in his hand a bit higher. "This one was for me, to ensure I knew what was going on, and to make sure I didn't cause you any trouble. Now, about this…" The sheriff turned the poster around only to have Brigham stop him.

"I'm not a bounty hunter anymore, sheriff. Matter of fact, once these guns are in the hands of this office, and a few telegrams sent out, I'm nothing but a private investigator out of work. That is, until I get to a larger city, one where someone might have need to hire me on a regular basis."

The sheriff put down the posters, disappointed. He had hoped to get someone to help bring the men in. Then again, he guessed a man would grow tired of being on the road all the time. Well, some men would. "I'm sorry to hear that. Good luck."

"Thank you," Brigham said as he turned back towards the door, "and good luck in finding them."

000

Audra was cleaning the room she'd been using at the Millers when Brigham walked in. She let out a delightful cry and ran into his open arms. "It's over, isn't it? It's really over?"

Brigham held her close, needing to feel her against him, and then made himself step back. "Mrs. Miller said you went for a ride this morning."

Audra shrugged her shoulders and grinned. "A lady has a right to go riding when she wants to." She'd known as soon as he walked in the door what would be coming, sooner or later. After all, Mrs. Miller, as good a woman as she was, still liked to talk IF a lady was doing things she ought not to. Freely admitting she was going riding without someone with her had appalled the older woman, especially since Brigham had told her not to.

Brigham took a hold of her shoulders. "You could have been killed out there had they seen you, or if they had other men nearby! What on earth were you thinking, princess!" The fact was, the thought of what could have happened to her scared the living daylights out of him could be seen in his eyes and felt in his slightly tightened grasp.

Audra slid her arms up his chest and around his neck. "So, fire me." She stepped in closer and pressed her lips against his. Brigham held on for all he was worth. After a few moments, he had to use all his will power to let go and back off.

"Audra, I told you before, I'm only a man. We're not married yet and somehow," he pointed towards the open door, "I don't think Nick will control that temper of his if I should lie with you before we've actually stood before a preacher, priest, judge or someone with the legal power to marry us." Before Audra could say another word, Nick appeared in the doorway, one of his 'how dare you' looks in his eyes.

"You going to fire me too?" Audra grinned as she wrapped her arm around Brigham's waist and held on.

"No." Nick shook his head as he looked upon Brigham with empathy. It didn't take a genius to see what the man was fighting. "But, the Millers have a visitor downstairs and I think the two of you best take advantage of it, say you want to renew your vows or whatever you wish, just do it. Afterwards, we can go back to Stockton and you two can face Mother." Nick turned to leave, only to be stopped by Brigham.

"Nick, could you do me a favor first?" Brigham was smiling as he spoke with his hand resting upon Audra's shoulder.

Nick turned around; the puzzlement he felt could be seen in his eyes. "And just what favor would you need of me now?" With the guns in the hands of the sheriff and Brigham sending wires off to Nevada, ensuring the wanted men's downfall, he couldn't see where Brigham would need anything.

Brigham looked from Audra to Nick and replied, "Shoot me before we get to Stockton; it'll be less painful."

"No way! Watching you squirm in front of Mother is going to make up for not being allowed to beat you to a pulp! Now, come on. The preacher's waiting!" Nick's roar of laughter rang through the house as he walked away.

**NEXT CHAPTER HOLDS ADULT CONTENT. NOTHING I WOULD RATE M, BUT ANY THOUGHT OF REMOVING THE T RATING WENT OUT THE WINDOW WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER.**


	29. Making Her His

**I do NOT own The Big Valley or any of the original Barkley characters. **

**Blindsided**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

Audra stood near the clearing she, Brigham, Nick and Heath had camped by for the night. The moon was giving plenty of light and the stars sparkled.

"_It's too late to start back to Stockton." Mrs. Miller had tried to talk some sense into her guests after the two of them had asked the Reverend to allow them to take theirs vows again. "Stay here until tomorrow morning."_

Brigham and her brothers had politely turned the offer down saying the sooner they started back, the sooner they'd get there. Personally, she thought her brothers were just eager to see their mother lay into Brigham.

"Long ride ahead of us." Brigham walked up behind her and slid his arms around her waist and pulled her into him. The smell of her hair sent him reeling, and he held her tighter.

"I know," she said as she tilted her head to one side and looked up at the night sky. "I couldn't sleep though, been thinking about Mother and Jarrod. You'll be raked over the coals, you know that." She took her eyes off the night stars and looked at Brigham. She wasn't exactly surprised to see a grin upon his face.

"I expect nothin' less," Brigham answered as he turned her around and took her face in his hands. "After all, it's not like I didn't earn it. Besides, if I were in your brothers' place? I probably would have gone after the man who dared do such a thing." He would have too. He had sisters he cared about. The fact that Nick hadn't come at him swinging was amazing, though he hadn't been surprised when the man had pulled him aside privately, given him a piece of his mind, and admitted he would have done it if he hadn't already give his word not to.

"Where do you think we're goin'? Camp is that way." Audra nodded in the opposite direction as Brigham took her hand and led her through the trees. She didn't really want an answer, but she still teased him. They weren't sure how far they walked, but when the two of them stopped they were surrounded by trees and were, he guessed, a mile from her brothers. Her question was answered as Brigham ran his arms up around her waist and pulled her to him.

The days and nights of fighting himself, reminding himself she was a lady and he needed to be a gentleman all disappeared as he lowered his head and gently kissed her lips, only this time he didn't pull back. She was his and he was hers; nobody could take that away from them now, the preacher had said so. "Audra…" Brigham whispered as he traced her cheek with his mouth, "I want you; I need you."

A part of Audra was terrified, but she knew Brigham would never do anything to hurt her; he'd already proven that more than once. "I want you too, Brigham, but you're going to have to teach me," she whispered as he buried his face into her neck.

"I'd be more than happy too, princess," Brigham murmured as he lay her down. Slowly his gentle kisses grew more passionate as his hands ran over his new bride. "_The right curves make a man go crazy son…"_ His father's words rang in his ears. Brigham may have been and seen a few things, but until that moment he'd never experienced what his father had meant. He heard a small catch in Audra's throat as she felt his hands slide under her blouse. She'd never dreamt anyone could make her feel the way he was, nor that she'd want him so badly.

Without thinking, she pulled on his shirt, which easily slid out of place. Brigham let out a low groan as she ran her hands underneath the material and up his sides. "I hurt you!" Audra quickly stopped only to find Brigham chuckling.

"No, you didn't." He quickly removed his shirt. "It would be easier though if you had no barrier." The crickets and other night sounds had been trying to distract the couple as the fire grew higher, but they were unsuccessful. Brigham and Audra's senses seemed to be blending together and fading away as he took his time to open Audra's eyes to the needs a man and a woman had, and just how consuming those needs could become.

By the time they began molding themselves into one, Audra's hands were grasping the back of Brigham's shoulders as she let out a cry of surrender; she couldn't believe how badly she needed him. The cry only poured more coals on the fire as the two rode the waves of passion that engulfed them both.

The moon smiled down upon the couple that lay upon the earth's floor. It had seen many couples come and go, but very seldom had it seen two people so made for each other. If the moon could have talked, it would have told them the years would bring them the same thing it brought other couples; good times, bad times, happiness, sadness and a dozen other things. After all that was said and done, it would tell Brigham and Audra that, if they could just hold on through the roller coaster of life, it would all be worth it.

Brigham leaned on his one arm and ran his fingers through Audra's hair. "Guess we should be getting back to camp. We don't want your brothers showing up and seeing us like this." His eyes wandered as he spoke. Audra's only reply was to roll onto her side and press her flesh against his; that only served to lengthen out their stay in the woods.

The moon laughed and continued to send down its light until they dressed, made their way back to camp and slipped into a single bedroll. "Think they were gone long enough?" Heath opened his eyes and sent Nick a lopsided grin once the two had drifted off to sleep.

"You'd best be quiet," Nick answered softly with a smile a mile wide. "If they knew we were awake waiting for their return, they'd deck us." That only got a very soft chuckle out of Heath as he fell asleep.


	30. Going Home

**I do NOT own The Big Valley or any of the original Barkley characters. Thanks to my Beta Reader though all mistakes are my own.**

**Blindsided**

**Chapter Thirty**

The sun was just getting out of bed when Jarrod walked up beside his mother; she was out on the verandah. The sunrise off in the distance had to be one of the prettiest ones he'd seen in a long time. "They should be here by nightfall." Jarrod looked at the telegram in his mother's hands and did his best to read the look upon her face. "How are you feeling, lovely lady?"

Victoria looked at the telegram and read the words out loud. '_Located Audra and Brigham. Coming home with us. Nick.' _How _did _she feel? Relieved? Confused? Happy Audra was alive, but wondering why on earth she'd pulled such a stunt? "I'm fine, Jarrod," Victoria answered as she handed him the telegram they'd received the day before, "just wanting some answers is all." Her eyes did not hide the fact that the answers they'd receive when the couple arrived back with Nick and Heath better be acceptable ones; after all, this was her only daughter they were talking about!

Jarrod knew how she felt. After having to step up and take the role of Pappy when his father was killed, Jarrod wanted answers just as badly as his mother. His sister had married so fast after Garner was killed; it spelled rebound and that worried him. "We'll get them when they arrive. Now, how about breakfast? I'm sure Silas has something delicious prepared for us." He turned to go inside, but waited until his mother had entered first.

Victoria sat down at the table after Jarrod pulled the chair out for her. Jarrod, due to the continuing troubled look on his mother's face, again did his best to assure her everything would be fine. "Everything will work out, Mother." Jarrod sat down in his own chair as Silas finished putting breakfast on the table. "Thank you, Silas."

"You're welcome, Mister Jarrod." Silas smiled at his boss. The man admired Jarrod greatly. It wasn't everyone that could step into his father's place and do such a great job of it. He then left the room and went back to work.

Victoria sighed. "I can't shake the feeling there's more to it than two people meeting, falling in love rather fast and marrying. It's that feeling that has me tied up in knots."

Jarrod didn't know what to say. His mother had a sixth sense, especially when it came to her only daughter. Still, Jose had said Audra was happy and Nick had given no indication otherwise. Waiting was the only thing he knew that they could do. "Time will tell, I suppose. They're supposed to be here by tonight." The impending arrival of his sister was the exact reason he'd switched appointments around and worked quite late a number of nights.

"I suppose you're right," Victoria answered just before they blessed the food and started talking about other matters. It wasn't like they could do anything to hurry Audra and the others home sooner.

From where they sat on their horses, Audra, Brigham and her brothers could see the white stucco mansion the Barkleys called home. Brigham had to let out a low whistle. He'd known how wealthy the Barkleys were, and he'd heard they had a grand house, but not that grand. Again he thought on the matriarch that his new brother in laws had been more than happy to tell him about. "Nick," Brigham looked at the dark haired brother in law sitting off to his left, "are you sure I can't provide the bullets?"

Nick, Heath and Audra started roaring with laughter; they couldn't help it. Brigham had told him of his many adventures on their way back from Strawberry and here he was afraid of a woman who barely stood, if she was lucky, five feet five inches. "_This is so priceless!" _Nick couldn't help but savor the moment, as he'd savor the actual meeting between his new brother in law and Victoria. "Nope," Nick answered as his smile spread across his face, "you made your bed; now you can lie in it."

Brigham chuckled as he looked at Audra and Heath; they were both grinning from ear to ear. "No sympathy. Well," he said as his huge grin joined theirs, "can't say I really expected any."

Audra reached over and lay her hand on his arm. "Don't worry, dear. Mother will rip you up one side and down the other, and then she'll welcome you into the family with open arms. You'll see." She knew her mother well enough to know what she said to be fact.

Heath nodded and gave him a small crooked grin. "Audra's right. Mother doesn't hide it when she's upset, but she's gentle as a lamb afterwards." No sooner were they in sight of the ranch than Duke McCall saw them and took off running for the house! Within a matter of seconds, Jarrod and Victoria were standing outside, watching as Audra and the others rode up to the house.


	31. Facing Victoria

**NOT own The Big Valley or any of the original Barkley characters. Thanks to my Beta Reader though all mistakes are my own.**

**Blindsided**

**Chapter Thirty-One**

Brigham watched Heath carry Audra's things up the stairs and then followed Nick, Jarrod and Victoria into the living room. Nick made himself comfortable in one of the chairs with a look in his eyes that told Brigham the man was already enjoying the moment. He would have broke out in a grin, only Jarrod was standing by the fireplace looking at him quite intensely, as was Victoria. The woman he could tell was every inch a lady was seated in a chair; she pointed to the couch. "You don't have to continuing standing."

Brigham gave her a nervous smile and shook his head. "Thank you, Mrs. Barkley, but I've been sitting too much today. If you don't mind, I'll just stand for a little bit." Victoria and Jarrod felt sorry for the man; he looked quite uneasy.

For a few moments no one spoke. Finally, Nick looked at Jarrod and moved his eyes towards Brigham and back to his brother. Somehow, that one simple action from his brother told Jarrod there was, indeed, more to the story than he or his mother knew. Still, he waited for his mother to break the silence, which she did as she caught the glance between brothers.

"So, Brigham, where are you from?" Victoria kept a steady gaze on her new son in law; it reminded him of one of his mother's looks, the kind she gave him when there was no way to get around answering her.

"I was born up in Oregon, but raised all over, ma'am." Brigham answered rested his hands on his hips, something he had a habit of doing when he was extremely nervous. Standing in front of his new mother in law was more nerve-wracking than he'd ever imagined it would be. Maybe it was his conscience kicking in again.

Victoria's gaze hardened as she studied the man before her and listened to the feelings that were speaking to her. She repeated what she'd been told by Jarrod, and then finished speaking, "Not only did his research have a lot of holes in it, but I got the distinct impression there is more to the situation than has met the eye. Is there?" Again, her glare was one he easily recognized from his own mother. Maybe mothers in general passed the look around in order to make those around them stand up and take notice.

As she asked the question, Brigham shifted his weight and, as he glanced at Nick, wasn't surprised to see that his brother in law fighting to stop his grin from spreading from one ear to the other. "Yes, there is, ma'am." Brigham looked her in the eye; after all, he'd expect no less from someone else if he was asking the questions. When Brigham didn't follow with an explanation, Jarrod knew something was amiss, but waited for either the man to continue or for his mother to insist he did.

Brigham glanced up the stairs then back to his new in laws. Slowly, he began explaining exactly what had happened and why. He wasn't a bit surprised by the look of pure shock that came upon both Jarrod's and Victoria's faces. He braced himself for the worst.

"Do I understand this right?" Victoria rose to her feet while talking dangerously low, low enough to make even Jarrod and Nick brace themselves for what they felt sure was coming. "You forced my daughter to accompany you, not knowing beforehand you'd be able to take position of mere contact, which meant, as far as you knew, you'd be taking her into Nevada with you? Not only did you force her to accompany you, but you had some men with you who, given a chance, would have taken advantage of her?" Victoria's fury was started to flow out as he saw smoke coming out of her ears and rising up in the air, along with the daggers flying out of her eyes.

Brigham nodded, "Yes, Mrs. Barkley, I did."

Victoria walked slowly over to where Brigham stood. "That is _the most_ immature, irrational thing I have _ever_ heard in my life! Yes, you may have done all you could to protect her, which I do appreciate; _however_, she still could have been raped or killed out there!" Her hand flew up and landed across his face. "_And here I thought Audra hit hard!" _Brigham would have started rubbing his cheek, but seeing how he felt it might as well been numbed, he figured it could wait. Nick actually found himself feeling sorry for Brigham.

Out of the corner of their eyes, they saw Audra standing on the stairs; every one of them took a step back. Audra had seen her mother slap Brigham and, while she didn't blame her for doing it, wanted to make sure Jarrod didn't repeat the action; which, from the looks of it, he was considering doing. She hurried over to Brigham's side.

"I already slapped him." She slipped her arm around Brigham's waist and pulled herself to her full height. "Now, pray tell me, haven't we all made some pretty stupid decisions at times? Okay, maybe some are more stupid than others and, maybe, not as stupid as some that others have made." Audra smiled at Brigham. "He may have made a bad judgment call, but he _did_ do his best afterwards and…" She took a breath. "I love him. If I didn't, I never would have _willingly _married him!"

Victoria looked upon her daughter and her new husband. As she thought on everything Jarrod told her his contact had to say about the man before her, everything her daughter had just said and the look that was in Audra's eyes, her muscles began to relax. Seeing his mother beginning to relax put Jarrod at ease and he did the same.

Victoria shook her head. "I still think you acted the part of a fool at first; still, if you're the one that has put a light into my daughter's eye, a light I know has never really been there before then I'll forgive you… this time. But if you _ever _put her at risk again, or hurt her, you'll have to answer to her brothers and me." She spoke, emphasizing each word as she went. "And there will be no mercy shown!"

Brigham held Audra tight as Heath walked into the room; the man, like Nick, was looking quite amused by the situation. Brigham definitely had no desire to see this family mad; he'd be better off fighting a whole town of crooks than to fight the Barkleys. "I'll do right by her, ma'am. I really will." Before he knew it Victoria was giving him a hug as tight as her slap had been hard.

"Welcome to the family, Brigham. The name's Mother to you." Victoria's smile calmed his own nerves as he saw smiles spread on everyone's faces.


	32. Will They Stay?

**I do NOT own The Big Valley or any of the original Barkley characters. Thanks to my Beta Reader though all mistakes are my own.**

**Blindsided**

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

Jarrod sat in his study behind his desk with the window behind him opened up just enough to let in some fresh air. He had an important case coming up and he was studying the case file. He would have preferred to do the work in his office, but it was being remodeled. Because of the case, he was deep in thought until he heard Brigham and Audra's voices. What they were saying made him lay the papers in his hands down and sit straight up.

"I told you before, I would give up the bounty hunting and other small jobs, but I can't give up investigating. It's who I am. I don't like the idea of taking you away from your family again, but what I am to do? I have to make a living." Brigham's voice carried in through the window. "Mr. Jenkins needs a private investigator on a full term basis. His law firm has grown enough to warrant hiring a professional. Ihate the idea of taking you away from your family again, not after they've been put through months without knowing where you were, but…"

"I know." Audra's voice held a tone of resignation in it. "I just hate the idea of leaving California is all. I married you though, not California. If something else doesn't open up soon, I guess we're heading to Colorado."

If Jarrod could have seen her face, he'd have seen one very mature lady keeping herself well composed in the light of the heartache she feeling. Brigham and Audra's voices grew distant as they walked away. The case before him was temporally forgotten; Jarrod's mind wandered trying to think of a way to keep his new brother in law and sister in, or near, Stockton. "You in there?" Nick tapped Jarrod's desk, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"I'm sorry," Jarrod answered as he looked away from the window, "when did you come in and what do you need?"

Nick sat down on the chair that set in front of the desk. "I was saying that I haven't had time to check into that Jolley fellow. It's been one thing after another today, both Heath and I have been kept hopping. Why don't you ask Brigham to look into the man? It's not like he hasn't done things like that before." Personally, what with Brigham's profession, Nick couldn't see why Jarrod had asked him and Heath to look into the matter.

A grin spread over Jarrod's face and he started chuckling. "You do have a way of reminding a person to open up their eyes and see the trees, don't you?" Jarrod wasn't surprised by the puzzled look that came upon his brother's face.

"I think you've been behind that desk too long. What on earth are you talking about?" Nick looked at Jarrod as if he was wondering about Jarrod's sanity.

Jarrod explained what he'd heard out his window. Nick sat straight up. "Well, the man has a point. Everyone has to make a living. You're being kept busy enough, why not ask Brigham to work for you? When you can't use him, we can use him around here." Brigham had been helping out on the ranch the past couple of days, so Nick had had time to see that the man was more than capable of doing any job handed him. Besides, no matter how he'd felt when Audra first told him the whole story, he liked Brigham and was grateful it had been him to grab those reins and not someone else.

Jarrod hadn't never really stopped to think about hiring a private investigator to work for him. After all, Nick and Heath had always done the investigating for him. But, on days like today, when he really needed some help and the ranch kept them busy… maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea, especially if it kept their sister and new husband nearby. "I'll do that." Jarrod stood up and hurried out of the room, almost bumping into Heath and Victoria as he did so.

"Where's the fire?" Heath asked as he backed up to avoid the collision. Once again, Jarrod found himself explaining the situation. "I'm going to see if I can get him to work for me, well, Nick and I instead." Again, he wasn't surprised to by the reaction he received.

"You'd better hurry," Heath stepped out of Jarrod's way, "I saw them heading towards the stables and heard them saying something about town and sending a wire." That sent Jarrod flying down the hallway and out the door.

Victoria and Heath didn't speak a word until they heard the front door shut. Heath could see a faraway look in his mother's eyes. He figured it was put there on account she'd just realized that, unless Brigham accepted Jarrod's offer, her little girl might not have come back to stay. He couldn't say anything either, the truth of the matter had hit him just as hard.

"I have to get back to work." Heath spoke quietly as he turned and hurried to do just that. He had to; it was that or think about how life would be if Audra left again.

Victoria made her way to the family picture that sat on the table just inside the living room. Once again she found it in her hands. She looked upon Audra and sighed. Had life given her daughter back only to have to watch her leave once more?


	33. Final Decision

**I do NOT own The Big Valley or any of the original Barkley characters. Thanks to my Beta Reader though all mistakes are my own.**

**Blindsided**

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

Victoria stepped out from the living room when Jarrod walked in the front door. He looked a bit anxious and worried. "Did you talk to him?" she asked as Jarrod shut the door.

"Yes." Jarrod slid his hands into his pants pockets. "They'll seriously consider it. He's supposed to let me know in the next couple of days." He was praying like mad his sister and brother in law would accept the offer. He hated the idea they'd just got her back to Stockton only to watch her leave again.

A part of Victoria wanted to find her son in law and make sure he knew how much they needed Audra to stay in Stockton for at least a few more months. Land sakes, they'd just been reunited with her! Then again, she knew a couple, any couple, had to make their own choices. It was hard to let go and hope for the best though, especially when what one thought was best might not really be what was needed.

As if he could read his mother's thoughts, Jarrod sighed. "Nick and I can offer him work, Mother. We can't force him to accept it."

"I wasn't expecting you to," Victoria said as she went back into the living room to finish dusting; their housekeeper was down sick so the chore was left up to her. While she kept herself busy in the house, Audra and Brigham had taken the buggy and went for a ride.

By the time they sat under underneath one of the peach trees, eating sandwiches and discussing Jarrod and Nick's proposal, the breeze that was blowing was a soft and gentle one. Audra knew what a struggle her husband was having. He didn't want to take her away from her family and California, but he admitted he felt a lot of loyalty towards Mr. Jenkins. After all, the man had helped him out time and time again over the years.

"_There are always two sides to a story, two ways of looking at things, girl. Which side you choose to see and hear will make a world of difference in your life._" Her late father's words came back to her. "I'll be fine in Colorado if you really want to go work with Mr. Jenkins. As long as we're together, I'll be okay."

Brigham didn't doubt that, he wasn't questioning her ability to adjust in the least. From where he sat, he could see Nick and one of the new hands having a bit of a heated discussion. Okay, so Nick feeding his fist to the man's mouth put a question into the discussion part. Out of the blue, he looked at Audra. "How on earth did Nick keep from coming at me with both fists? He had every right to."

Audra smiled as she watched Nick send the man packing. She wasn't surprised by it; the man had not attempted to change his unacceptable work ethics, or lack of them. "He is an amazing man. He does have the capability of controlling his temper, when he wants to bad enough." All right, that didn't happen very often she had to admit, still, he _could_ do it.

Brigham watched as Heath rode up to his brother. It was only a matter of minutes before the two were riding off together. He stood up and helped Audra to her feet. He might feel loyalty to Mr. Jenkins, but loyalty to Audra came first. Quitting the bounty hunting, and other things, might make it so he wasn't coming and going as much, but it didn't necessarily take away the danger. After all, even a private investigator had to take huge chances at times.

_"What will she do if someone you're investigating decides to take it out on her? She may have spunk, but that won't always give her the upper hand. Who will be her back up?"_ The questions flashed through his mind and sent shock waves through him. No one would protect her like her own brothers should that happen, and they couldn't protect her in Colorado. He put his arm around her waist as they headed for the buggy. "We're not going, anyway. I'm working for both your brothers. How big of a house did you say you wanted and where exactly where did you want it built?"

**EPILOGUE**

Music rang throughout the yard as Audra helped Silas pass out the refreshments. At her mother's insistence, Brigham had to deal with a huge crowd and the party that brought them to the Barkleys'.

"_After everything that's happened, you can at least consent to having a proper wedding with all of us present and reception." _Victoria's words rang in his ears. He had never been big on huge gatherings, but for the sake of his wife and her family, he'd dressed up in a nice suit and hadn't argued.

"You look like you're suffocating in that thing." Nick walked up to him and handed him a glass of scotch.

Brigham grinned and replied, "Feels like it too." He watched as Audra stood talking to her mother and some friends. She was still wearing the long flowing wedding gown she and her mother had purchased in San Francisco the week before, though she had removed the veil and long train. "But I'm not complaining. It's only one evening, and I have her for a lifetime."

Nick smiled as the man put down his glass and headed for Audra. He lifted his own glass up and said quietly, "Here's to you, sis. May you and Brigham have many long years together." He drank down his drink and went to find himself a dance partner.


End file.
